L'histoire improbable de la Lionne et de la Vélane
by L'ame D'acier
Summary: Bien que cette fanfic tourne autour d'une romance fictive autour de Fleur et Ginny, elle se base beaucoup sur l'année scolaire de Ginny à Poudlard juste après la Bataille finale. La reconstruction de son monde, notamment après la mort de Fred. Mais : "On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir, d'allumer la lumière."


Premier septembre 1998, le ministère est encore fragile suite à la chute de Lord Voldemort, nombre de mangemorts sont encore en cavale, les aurors sont débordés. La vie reprend peu à peu son cours chez les familles de sorciers toutefois marquées par la mort de certains proches ou par la perte d'un fils devenu mangemort.

Un Poudlard réparé rouvrira ses portes dans quelques heures. Il est onze heure moins cinq, à des kilomètres du château, le Poudlard express s'apprête à quitter la gare de King's Cross.

-Là, le compartiment est vide.

Deux Gryffondor s'installèrent sur les banquettes, posant leurs affaires dans les filets à bagage. Un chat roux vint sur les genoux de sa maîtresse et ronronna.

Ginny et Hermione étaient amies depuis presque toute leur scolarité à Poudlard. Suite aux évènements de l'année précédente, Hermione vint terminer ses études et passer ses ASPICS. Ginny, ayant un an de moins qu'Hermione, passait également son diplôme. Elles se retrouvaient donc dans la même classe.

-C'est étrange non ? Demanda Hermione. Je veux dire… Sans Ron et Harry.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon, ma septième année devait se dérouler sans eux. Ron est un crétin il ne me manquera pas. Quant à Harry, je le verrai pendant les vacances, et puis, on a prévu de s'écrire.

-Neville me manquera, déclara une voix.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une jeune fille au cheveux blonds et aux boucles d'oreilles en radis se tenait.

-Luna ! S'écria Ginny. Entre !

Luna entra et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

-Nous formions un beau trio je trouve, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

-Cette année sans Colin sera également… Étrange, acheva Ginny.

Le trajet fût plus calme que les autres années songea Hermione. Sans Ron et Harry, cette année serait vraiment différente. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, pensa t-elle. Et c'était une erreur de croire que tout était redevenu comme avant. Voldemort avait marqué l'histoire, et leur génération s'était retrouvé au premier rang.

La nuit était tombée. Le temps était légèrement pluvieux. Les trois amies enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier. En descendant du Poudlard express, elles virent Hagrid. Celui-ci leur adressa un sourire chaleureux. La plupart de ses blessures avaient disparu. Il était bon de voir que sa bienveillance et sa bonne humeur n'avaient pas changé, elles.

La tradition était la même Hagrid accueillait les nouveaux à Poudlard en barque. Luna, Ginny et Hermione allèrent prendre la carriole dans le chemin boueux. Ginny lâcha une petite exclamation en voyant la carriole. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, et elle vit que son amie pensait à la même chose elles pouvaient à présent voir les sombrals. Ginny fût parcourue d'un frisson. C'est avec la gorge serrée et les souvenirs douloureux qu'elles montèrent toutes les 3 dans cette carriole, dans un silence de mort.

« Fred...», pensa Ginny. Les larmes lui montèrent, Hermione le remarqua. Elle lui prit la main, sans oser prononcer de mot.

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard fût calme. Trop calme. Seul le son de la pluie qui martelait les carreaux brisait ce silence pesant.

Arrivées au château, les trois amies se mirent à l'abri, dans la Grande Salle. Poudlard semblait ne jamais avoir été détruit. Mais pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. L'atmosphère de sécurité que leur avait conféré Poudlard toutes ces années semblait s'être métamorphosée.

-Ca va être plus dur que je ne le pensais, murmura Hermione...

Les images du passé refaisaient surface.

Ginny balaya du regard la table des professeurs McGonagall était au centre de la table des professeurs. Beaucoup avaient été remplacés… Chourave et Flitwick étaient fidèles au poste. De nouvelles têtes étaient présentes à la place de Rogue et McGonagall elle même devenue directrice de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait assurer les cours de métamorphose. Parcourant le visage des professeurs, Ginny stoppa net sur…

-Fleur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? S'écria Hermione.

-Pas elle… Grogna Ginny, entre ses dents.

Hagrid vint avec les nouveaux élèves. Trempés à cause de la pluie battante. La répartition du Choixpeau se fit. McGonagall se leva et promulgua son discours. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione remarquait l'absence de Dumbledore à ce point.

Le festin commença. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

A la fin du repas, les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir. Les chemins des Serdaigles et Gryffondor se séparèrent. Luna dit au revoir à Ginny et Hermione, qui continuèrent jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. La salle commune des Gryffondor était toujours aussi accueillantes. Elles s'assirent dans deux fauteuils près du feu. Toutes leurs appréhensions se volatilisèrent Poudlard était chez eux, après tout. Et malgré les drames passés, le château avait survécu. Elles s'étaient battues pour cela.

Tombant de fatigue, elles montèrent se coucher.

La vie à Poudlard avait plus ou moins repris son cours. Il n'était cependant pas rare pour les personnes présentes à la bataille de Poudlard d'éviter certains endroits. Des flashs revenaient sans cesse. Les atrocités endurées, la vue des amis qui tombaient… Ginny sortit de ses pensées. Elle allait être en retard au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait laissé Hermione et Luna pour passer à la Salle sur Demande. C'était en effet là, que l'armée de Dumbledore avait été créée. Là qu'elle s'était reformée. Le quartier général de la résistance de Poudlard. Entourée de photos de son frère Fred, de Tonks et Rémus. Certaines représentaient Maugrey. Il y avait aussi Sirius, Dumbledore… Tous les héros, morts au combat, durant cette deuxième guerre… Ginny passait beaucoup de temps, seule, entourée de ces photos. Hermione et Luna n'en savaient rien.

Ginny arriva devant la salle de cours. Elle avait dix minutes de retard.

Elle respira profondément et entra.

Elle n'en revenait pas…

-Ginny, tu es en retard. Je n'enlève pas de points pour Gryffondor, pour cette fois, déclara le professeur, avec un accent français. Va t'asseoir.

Ginny s'assit à côté de Luna et Hermione.

-Luna, siffla Ginny entre ses dents, que fait Fleur Delacour à la place du professeur ?

Luna tourna ses grands yeux pâles vers Ginny. Elle semblait perdue, comme si elle s'était trouvée là par hasard.

-Pourquoi tu es toute triste ? Demanda t-elle.

Ginny tourna la tête, sans répondre. Fleur. Professeur. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Cette année à Poudlard commençait très mal, décidément. Supporter cette vélane tout au long de l'année… La cloche sonna. Ginny, Hermione et Luna se levèrent.

-Ginny, je peux te voir ? Dit Fleur. Il faut que je te parle.

Ginny se tourna vers ses deux amies.

-On se voit plus tard.

Elle s'avança au bureau de Fleur, qui attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la classe. Elles demeurèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce que la tumulte se soit calmée.

-Alors ? Demanda Fleur.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je suis ton professeur cette année, Ginny.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

Fleur poursuivit.

-Notre relation n'a jamais été des meilleures, loin de là, mais cette année, et je ne veux pas que cette hiérarchie professeur-élève viennent ternir les progrès faits cette année. On commence à s'entendre et…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fleur ? Coupa sèchement Ginny.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, Ginny. Que se passe t-il ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as pleuré.

Ginny sembla prise de court. Elle baissa la tête, comme seule réponse.

-Ginny…

Fleur esquissa un geste envers Ginny, qui recula.

-Au revoir, professeur.

Et Ginny partit.

La seule bonne nouvelle était que le quidditch avait repris. Cela donnait une bonne raison à Ginny de se lever, et de se vider l'esprit. Désignée capitaine par McGonagall elle même. Il fallait reconstituer une équipe solide. C'est la première et dernière fois qu'elle serait capitaine, et elle comptait bien remporter la coupe.

Après une semaine de sélection particulièrement éprouvante, les trois poursuiveurs furent Demelza Robins (déjà poursuiveuse de l'équipe, deux ans auparavant), une cinquième année plutôt douée et elle même. Les deux batteurs restèrent Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote. Le gardien était un jeune troisième année qui lui faisait penser à Olivier Dubois, version rétrécie. Et enfin, le poste d'attrapeur était occupé par une fille nommée Julie, de sixième année que Ginny ne connaissait pas auparavant. Elle était rapide et très habile, elle prenait des angles très serrés aisément et ses sprints auraient eu de quoi effrayer l'équipe de Serpentard. Ginny était fière de cette nouvelle équipe.

Entre les séances d'entraînement intenses qu'elle fixait régulièrement et tout le travail que les septième années devaient fournir permirent à Ginny de s'endormir rapidement sans plonger dans les profondeurs obscures de ses souvenirs. Mais surtout, Ginny passait de moins en moins souvent dans la salle sur Demande, faute de temps et d'énergie.

Fleur agissait toujours de manière étrange, mais ne demanda plus à voir Ginny en privé. Parfois, lors des cours, elle scrutait Ginny, celle-ci avait la très désagréable impression que Fleur lisait en elle lorsque leurs regards se croisaient.

Hermione passait son temps à la bibliothèque. (Existait-il seulement un livre qu'elle n'ait jamais lu, là bas ?) En effet, son statut d'élève studieuse et sérieuse lui permettait l'accès aux livres de la Réserve, sous le regard réprobateur de Mme Pince.

Les hiboux entre Ginny et Harry étaient de plus en plus espacés. Lui était très occupé avec tous ces mangemorts en fuite, et elle, elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, vis à vis de Fred, et ne pouvait lui mentir. De ce fait, les réponses à ses lettres étaient souvent courtes et brèves. Harry était présent lors de la mort de Fred. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable ainsi. Elle ne pouvait non plus se confier à Charlie, Bill, George, Percy ou Ron… Eux aussi avaient perdu un frère après tout…

Les visites chez Hagrid étaient en revanche régulières. Hermione n'avait pas perdu cette habitude, entraînant Luna et Ginny.

Le jour d'Halloween approchait. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était également prévue ce jour là. Ginny, Luna et Hermione avaient prévu de s'y rendre toutes les trois.

Rusard, toujours d'humeur maussade, mit du temps à les laisser sortir. Il fût d'une grande aide, pour la rénovation du château, après la Bataille de Poudlard. Il ne voulait certainement pas se retrouver à nettoyer de nouveau des bombabouses. Elles finirent par sortir. L'air était sec et frais. Après avoir rempli leurs poches de friandises chez Honey & Duke, il commença à pleuvoir. En sortant du magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko, elle allèrent près de la cabane hurlante. L'histoire de cette cabane fît doucement rire Hermione. Tout le monde pensait encore que cette maison était hantée. Mais ce sourire fût remplacé par un poids dans la poitrine, en repensant à Remus Lupin et Sirius. Et bien sûr ce fameux soir, le soir de la fuite de Peter Pettigrow… Si Sirius et Remus l'avaient tué comme il se devait ce soir là…

Hermione fût violemment tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle reçu une boule de neige en plein visage. Elle se retourna vers ses deux amies Luna semblait amusée et Ginny riait aux éclats. Hermione sortit sa baguette, fit apparaître une boule de neige. _Amplificatum_. Ginny cessa de rire et courra.

La bataille de neige fût rude, même Luna y prit part. Difficile de dire qui gagna elles étaient toutes les trois trempées et frigorifiées.

-Je crois qu'une bierraubeurre ne serait pas de refus, annonça Ginny.

Les deux autres approuvèrent, et toutes les trois se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais.

Le lieu était bondé, mais elles parvinrent à trouver une table tandis que la chaleur du bar les enroba. Ginny était fatiguée, mais à cet instant, elle était également heureuse. Les rires de ses deux amies lui firent comprendre qu'elles aussi. Elles frissonnaient toujours à cause de leurs robes mouillées. Mais l'instant présent était trop bon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ? S'indigna soudain Ginny, en se redressant légèrement de sa chaise.

Luna et Hermione se retournèrent.

-De qui tu parles ? Demanda Luna.

-Mais elle ! Fleur.

Luna haussa les épaules et sourit.

-Il n'est pas rare de croiser des professeurs à Pré-au-Lard, surtout au Trois Balais, dit Hermione.

Fleur était en grande discussion avec le professeur Flitwick et la nouvelle professeur de potions, MrsTurner. Ils étaient de profil par rapport à eux. Mrs Turner était jeune, et très sympathique, ce qui changeait des cours de Rogue. Flitwick s'intéressa d'avantage à la conversation entre Chourave et le nouveau professeur de métamorphose, présents à la même table. Mrs Turner semblait pendue aux lèvres de son interlocutrice. Fleur souriait. Ginny appréciait Mrs Turner. Mais elle ne saurait dire pour quelle raison, en cet instant, elle lui semblait très antipathique.

-Elle est tombée dans le panneau de la vélane, mrs Turner… déclara Ginny, d'un ton railleur.

Hermione se retourna.

-En effet, oui. Elle est complètement sous son charme. Pour avoir déjà vu Ron sous son emprise…

Elle sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien se dire ? Insista Ginny.

Soudain, elle fouilla ses poches et en sortit une Oreille à Rallonge, de chez Weasley & Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Discrètement, avec sa baguette, elle posa délicatement l'oreille derrière la chaise de mrs Turner.

Luna et Hermione échangèrent un regard éloquent.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oh mais rien, répondit Hermione, en souriant.

Ginny se tourna vers Luna qui lui sourit de manière innocente. Elle décida de ne pas prêter attention à ses deux amies et espionna ses deux professeures.

-… Mais non, je suis sûre que tu es à la hauteur, dit Fleur.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu es brillante, charmante… Tu sais y faire. Et tu as de l'expérience sur le terrain. Beaucoup plus que moi…

Mrs Turner dévorait Fleur des yeux.

Fleur décrocha son regard de celui de mrs Turner et croisa celui de Ginny qui détourna aussitôt les yeux et fît mime d'être en grande conversation avec Hermione et Luna, cachant discrètement l'autre bout de son Oreille à Rallonge.

-Certes oui, j'ai de l'expérience sur le terrain, enchaîna Fleur. J'ai également de l'expérience pour reconnaître un objet de farce et attrape qui permettrait de m'espionner.

A ces mots, Ginny ramena vite l'Oreille à Rallonge et la dissimula dans sa robe. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, et Luna sembla perdue, imperturbable.

Ginny risqua un regard à la table à laquelle conversaient les professeurs. Fleur la regardait, un sourire au coin des lèvres. mrs Turner, elle ne semblait pas avoir saisi la situation et n'en était pas pour le moins du monde préoccupée. Ginny regarda Hermione, les joues brûlantes.

-Partons, murmura Ginny dans un souffle à peine audible.

Toutes les trois se levèrent et Hermione et Ginny tentèrent de garder le visage le plus neutre possible en passant devant Fleur et mrs Turner. Fleur regarda les trois amies partir, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

Sur le chemin du château, Luna souriait. Le froid les avait surpris, leurs robes étaient encore mouillées, et la pluie n'avait pas cessée.

-Tu as espionné des professeurs ! s'écria Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise des Oreilles à Rallonge pour espionner Fleur ! Répliqua Ginny. Tu étais même là, la plupart du temps !

-C'était différent, Ginny !

Ginny ne répondit pas. Pourquoi Fleur avait-elle réagit de manière aussi positive ? Luna elle, souriait. Suivit d'Hermione. Décidément, Ginny comprenait de moins en moins.

Le festin d'Halloween fût succulent, comme d'habitude. Ginny ne cessait de lancer des regards à la table des professeurs. De temps à autre, le regard de Ginny et de Fleur se croisaient, cette dernière souriait, ce qui énerva beaucoup Ginny. Elle comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait.

La semaine suivante, Ginny prévint son équipe que le premier match de Gryffondor se jouerait contre Serdaigle le 16 novembre. Elle reprogramma des séances d'entraînement intensives.

Si le comportement amusé de Fleur le jour d'Halloween ne plaisait pas du tout à Ginny, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fût insupportable. Fleur portait toujours ce petit sourire en coin, et plusieurs remarques, à propos de ce jour là, fusaient.

-Aucune chimère ne viendra vous attaquer pendant votre sommeil, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Ginny.

-En tous cas, je n'ai pas besoin d'Oreille à Rallonge pour entendre les conversations du fond de la classe Mr Wilson.

Hermione semblait amusée. Ginny, en revanche, pas du tout.

-Ne me mentez pas Mrs Andrews, sinon, votre nez va se rallonger. Ou bien… Vos oreilles.

Ginny serrait les dents. La cloche sonna. Ginny dit à Hermione et Luna de ne pas l'attendre. Elle rangea lentement ses affaires, et une fois tous les élèves sortis…

-C'est quoi ton problème, Delacour ?

Ginny avait gardé toute cette colère depuis Halloween. Oui c'est vrai, elle avait mal agi en espionnant Fleur. Mais à quoi elle jouait ? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement lui enlever des points, lui donner une retenue ou un avertissement ?

Fleur s'appuya contre son bureau, croisa les bras, avec le sourire. Ce même sourire insupportable, pensa Ginny.

-Vous vous consentez enfin à me parler, Mrs Weasley ?

-Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Weasley ? Répondit Ginny, prise de court.

-Depuis que tu m'appelles et me considères comme ton professeur. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais ?

Ginny rougit. Sa colère était de plus en plus intense.

-Pourquoi m'espionnais-tu, l'autre jour ?

Ginny baissa la tête. Malgré sa colère qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, elle n'avait aucune excuse pour cela.

-Écoute Ginny, ton frère Bill m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi.

Prendre soin d'elle ? Pourquoi, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle même seule ? On la prenait de nouveau pour une enfant ?

-Et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Peu importe ce que tu me diras.

Qu'en savait-elle ? Elle pensait la connaître ?

-Et vraiment, je comprends que ce n'est pas facile pour toi…

Oh non, Fleur. Ne t'aventure pas sur ce sujet.

Les poings de Ginny étaient fermés. Les yeux toujours rivés au sol, elle tremblait.

-Perdre un proche, de manière aussi brutale, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça.

Ca ne s'oublie pas du tout, même. La vision de Ginny devint trouble. Ses poings étaient si serrés qu'ils tremblaient, eux aussi. Ses jambes semblaient de moins en moins aptes à soutenir son poids.

Fleur s'approcha de Ginny pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ginny recula.

-Ecoute… Tu sais, Fred…

Ce fût l'étincelle qui mit le feu au poudre. Ginny giffla Fleur.

-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! Clama t-elle. TU NE SAIS RIEN DE LUI. TU NE LE CONNAISSAIS PAS. TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LA. TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT !

Ginny se dirigea vers la sortie. Fleur la retint par le poignet.

-Attends, Ginny !

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Le regard perçant de Ginny fit frissonner Fleur, qui lui lâcha le poignet. Elle la regarda s'éloigner.

Ginny parcouru les couloirs et les escaliers du château sans savoir où elle allait. Elle marchait au hasard, de plus en plus vite, comme si elle pouvait fuir la douleur, qui gagnait du terrain sur elle. Le château était désert à cette heure-ci. Les élèves étaient tous dans la Grande Salle. Elle calma sa colère frappant dans des murs par moment, hurlant, sous le regard réprobateur des tableaux. Elle marchait, les poings en sang et la gorge serrée. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête. Elle se trouvait devant la salle sur demande. Ce couloir avait été entièrement détruit, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. C'est l'effondrement de ce couloir qui avait provoqué sa mort… Ginny resta figée un moment, à contempler les pierres neuves à peine discernables des vieilles qui ont permis la reconstruction de cet endroit. Cet endroit… Les jambes de Ginny cédèrent, et elle se retrouva, face contre terre, frappant le sol dur et glacial. Ce sol qui fût le dernier que Fred ait jamais foulé. Elle craqua. Ces semaines sans verser la moindre larme semblait l'écraser. Toutes ces larmes semblaient s'être cumulées. Toute cette tristesse refoulée bloquée dans sa poitrine voulait sortir, et n'avait trouvé d'autre moyen pour cela que de la déchirer. C'est du moins la sensation qu'éprouvait Ginny. Elle en voulait à Percy, de n'avoir pu protéger son frère. A Harry aussi. Elle s'en voulait également. Elle en voulait à ces mangemorts. A Voldemort et ses idéaux. Et par dessus tout, elle en voulait à Fred. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné. D'avoir laissé sa petite sœur, ses frères, ses parents, sa famille. D'avoir laissé George, son meilleur ami, son complice, son confident, son frère jumeau… Une part de George était mort ce jour là. Et tous les miroirs étaient des miroirs du Rised pour lui désormais.

Ginny tremblait, pleurait, hurlait. Les phalanges ensanglantées, se tirant les cheveux. Des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour d'elle. Des bras chaleureux et réconfortants. Une odeur douce et rassurante l'enveloppa. Des mèches de cheveux blonds tombèrent sur ses épaules.

-Je suis là, Ginny, je suis là…

Ginny n'eut pas la force de repousser ces bras ou de lui répondre, ni même de rester consciente. Dans un état un peu second, Ginny tomba dans les pommes.

Ginny se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il s'agissait d'un lit double. La place à côté était vide mais avait été occupée. Il faisait visiblement jour. Ginny se redressa et examina la pièce elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

-Ah enfin réveillée ?

Ginny sursauta. Cette voix provenait de la pièce voisine. Puis, Fleur apparut à quelques mètres d'elle dans l'encadrement de la porte, une tasse fumante à la main. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit, tendant la tasse brûlante à Ginny.

-Un chocolat chaud ?

Ginny tendit la main pour attraper la tasse. Elle eut mal en dépliant sa main. En effet, ses poings étaient blessés. Elle mit du temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle leva les yeux vers Fleur. Celle-ci avait un sourire bienveillant.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Fleur l'interrompit.

-Nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande, dit-elle en ayant deviner sa question. Je ne pouvais pas te ramener dans ton dortoir dans cet état, et je ne pense pas que tu aurais souhaité que d'autres élèves te voient dans cet état là, à l'infirmerie.

Ginny, encore secouée, ne parvint à prononcer un mot.

-Et puis, moi aussi je sais guérir comme madame Pomfresh.

Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers les mains de Ginny et murmura _Episkey._

Instantanément, les plaies se refermèrent. Fleur sembla ravie, et sourit.

-Tu… Tu sais comment accéder à la Salle sur Demande ?

-Évidemment qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu es la seule à pouvoir m'espionner ?

Ginny sourit. Cela lui était un peu douloureux. Comme si ce geste ne lui était plus familier. Fleur le lui rendit.

Fleur prit la main de Ginny. Toutes deux restèrent en silence, ainsi. Ce fût Ginny qui brisa le silence.

-Merci, Fleur.

-Merci à toi.

Ginny ne comprit pas. Pourquoi Fleur la remerciait-elle également ? Elle voulut le lui demander mais Fleur l'interrompit.

-Oh, je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Dit-elle en regardant sa montre. J'ai des millions de choses à faire. Sauf si tu as besoin que je reste. Dans quel cas je peux rester si tu veux…

Besoin ? Non. Ginny n'en avait pas besoin. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais rester là, isolée avec Fleur, loin de l'environnement familier du château, loin des questions gênantes d'Hermione et Luna à propos de sa disparition de la veille…

-Non, Fleur, ne t'en fais pas. Fais ce que tu as à faire. J'ai une séance d'entraînement aujourd'hui de toutes façons. Le match est la semaine prochaine.

Fleur se leva, embrassa Ginny sur le front. Une douce chaleur s'en émana. Les cheveux de Fleur retombaient sur son visage, laissant percevoir cette même odeur rassurante de la veille. Puis Fleur regarda Ginny droit dans les yeux.

-N'hésites pas si besoin Ginny.

Et elle partit.

Ginny arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement, son balais sur l'épaule. Toujours bouleversée. L'équipe était déjà là. Prête.

-GINNY !

Une personne lui sauta dans les bras. Une masse de cheveux bruns, bouclés et emmêlés vinrent obstruer sa vue.

-Hermione ?

Hermione recula et regarda gravement Ginny.

-Où étais-tu passée ?

Hermione et Luna attendaient avec les membres de l'équipe, n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de Ginny depuis la veille. Même Luna semblait inquiète.

-Je n'avais pas faim hier soir…

-Hier soir ? Mais et cette nuit ? Tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir ! Où étais-tu passée ? On était inquiètes pour toi.

-On pensait que tu avais été dévoré par les nargoles.

Hermione regarda Luna, les sourcils froncés.

-Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on pensait.

Ginny ne sut répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voyait pas quel mensonge aurait pu justifier une absence dans sa salle commune et son dortoir une nuit entière.

-J'étais dans les cuisines. Répondit Ginny. Je suis entrée là parce que Rusard n'était pas loin et il était tard. Je suis donc restée dormir là bas, au cas où Rusard serait resté. Voilà tout.

Hermione n'en croyait pas un traître mot, son regard en disait long. Mais elle n'insista pas. Ginny passa l'après-midi à entraîner durement son équipe. Elle se demandait si Fleur viendrait la voir jouer, la semaine suivante.

La semaine s'écoula rapidement. Ginny s'entraînait chaque soir, et le sourire de Fleur n'était plus aussi agaçant. La masse de devoirs s'accumulait pour les septième année, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quidditch, la fin du cours de potion du vendredi soir avait sonné.

-Vendredi prochain, il y aura un examen sur les bases de la préparation du Felix Felicis, déclara Mrs Turner avant de les laisser partir ses élèves. Mais en attendant, détendez-vous, et bonne chance pour le match de demain.

Elle adressa un sourire chaleureux à Ginny. Mrs Turner ne devait pas savoir que Ginny les avait espionnées, elle et Fleur deux semaines auparavant. Car son comportement à son égard n'avait pas changé elle était toujours souriante et aimable. Ginny remercia Fleur intérieurement les cours de potions avaient été suffisamment pénibles ces six dernières années à Poudlard. Elle avait bien le droit cette année de répit.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était chargée de décorations encourageant l'équipe, de friandises de chez Honey & Duke, de Bierraubeurre, de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko et même de chez Weasley & Weasley. Hermione était dans un coin, faisait des devoirs d'arithmancie. Elle jetait des regards réprobateurs envers les élèves bruyants et surtout envers les préfets qui ne réprimandaient pas ce vacarme et qui, au contraire, l'encourageaient. Elle même n'était plus préfet, car son année passée à chercher les Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron l'avait décalé d'une année.

Ritchie prit une Praline Longue-Langue, la confondant avec d'autres chocolats, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale. Ginny essaya de ne pas penser à Fred. C'est lui et George qui avaient confectionné cette confiserie. Mais pour une fois, elle fût contente que les actions de son frère permirent de perpétuer le rire. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Ginny ne dormit pas bien cette nuit là. L'entraînement de quidditch qui, d'habitude, lui permettait de tomber de fatigue sans penser à rien d'autre que son lit douillet n'avait pas eu lieu la veille du match. Elle voulait permettre à son équipe de se reposer après cette période d'entraînements intenses.

Ginny se réveilla tôt. Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Elle se résigna et se leva. Elle alla dans la salle commune vide. Les élèves commençaient à se lever, elle les rejoignit dans la Grande Salle, sous les applaudissements venant de la table des Gryffondor. Elle tenta de manger mais sans grand succès. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva énergiquement en tapant dans ses mains.

-Le match commence dans trente minutes. Allez vous préparer ! S'exclama t-elle à l'adresse de son équipe.

Les sept joueurs montèrent chercher leur balais et enfiler leur tenue de quidditch. Puis, ensemble, allèrent sur le terrain.

Les match Serdaigle – Gryffondor étaient toujours un peu particuliers la meilleure amie de Ginny étant à Serdaigle, c'était l'une des seule fois où Luna ne soutenait pas Gryffondor. Sur le terrain, Ginny aperçut Luna dans la vague bleue des gradins. Elle était coiffée d'un énorme chapeau représentant un aigle qui battait des ailes. Elle portait tout de même une banderole faite main, représentant une fille rousse en rouge animée sur un balais, souaffle à la main, qui parcourait le terrain et qui marquait. Dessous, en lettres rouge et or « Aller Ginny ». Toute la banderole était peinte de sa main, et cela faisait chaud au cœur à Ginny.

Quelques minutes avant d'entrer sur le terrain, Ginny encouragea son équipe. Surtout le gardien, la troisième poursuiveuse et l'attrapeuse, pour qui ce match était le premier.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain. Ginny serra la main du capitaine de Serdaigle, et le coup de Madame Bibine retentit, et les quatorze joueurs décollèrent sous les acclamations des élèves et des professeurs présents.

Gryffondor était très entraîné. De plus, l'expérience de Ginny permettait de déjouer les stratégies de Serdaigle. L'équipe était organisée et très coordonnée. Gryffondor dominait.

Les deux batteurs s'étaient nettement améliorés depuis deux ans et le gardien était rapide. Ginny misait à présent sur leur attrapeuse. Elle regarda autour d'elle où en était l'attrapeuse, Julie. Elle vit Luna dans les gradins, qui lui souriait. La seule Serdaigle, contente malgré cette domination de Gryffondor sur eux. Puis, elle vit Fleur, qui la regardait.

-ATTENTION GINNY !

Déconcentrée, Ginny faillit se prendre un cognard en pleine tête. Mais Jimmy était arrivé à temps pour renvoyer le cognard vers le gardien de Serdaigle. Un coup de sifflet retentit, et Ginny vit Julie la main en l'air, fermée sur quelque chose, et porter le poing en signe de triomphe. Ginny eut du mal à réaliser. Ils avaient gagné.

Le soir même, une grande fête en l'honneur de l'équipe fit rage dans la salle commune.

L'euphorie et l'excitation du match s'était estompées. Ginny ne pouvait entraîner son équipe aussi souvent, le prochain match n'étant qu'après Noël. Les semaines passèrent jusque là, et le froid vint s'installer. A la fois dehors, mais aussi dans le cœur de Ginny. Elle passait de plus en plus souvent dans la Salle sur Demande, seule. A admirer les photos de son frère. Il serait parvenu à la faire rire, lui. Si seulement il était là… Pourquoi lui ? Il aimait trop la vie pour la quitter. Il appréciait chaque jour, chaque instant. Il n'avait jamais cessé de rire. Sa plus grande peur était d'un jour devoir prendre la vie au sérieux. Elle caressa une photo, sur laquelle George la prenait sur son dos, lorsqu'elle était petite, et où Fred lui glissait un serpent en caoutchouc dans son t-shirt.

-Tu n'as jamais changé Freddy…

Il est mort comme il avait vécu le sourire aux lèvres.

Les larmes coulèrent.

Ginny passait de plus en plus de temps dans la Salle sur Demande. N'ayant pas le courage d'affronter le monde, les yeux rougis, elle restait dormir là. Son absence fréquente dans le dortoir provoqua l'inquiétude d'Hermione.

-Où passes-tu tes nuits ? Demanda t-elle, interdite.

Ginny ne répondait pas. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen de détourner la conversation. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe.

Ginny s'isolait de plus en plus. Parlait de moins en moins.

Fleur le remarqua. La dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances, elle intercepta Ginny à la fin de son cours. Lorsqu'elles furent seules toutes les deux, Fleur observa Ginny, qui elle, fixait ses pieds. Le silence dura quelques longues minutes. Ce fût Fleur qui le brisa.

-Tu m'évites, Ginny. Pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse.

-Ginny.

Le silence perdura.

Fleur s'approcha de Ginny, passa sa main sur son menton pour lui faire relever doucement la tête. Ginny regarda Fleur dans les yeux, puis repoussa le bras de Fleur et continua de regarder ailleurs. Fleur hésita. La dernière fois que Ginny avait à ce point fuit son regard en silence, elle s'était montrée maladroite, et les choses avaient dérapé.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire, je vais m'en aller.

Ginny fit un pas vers la porte.

-Attends Ginny.

Dos à Fleur, Ginny s'arrêta, sans répondre. Fleur réfléchissait à ses mots, tendue, elle finit par parler.

-Toi et moi, samedi, à Pré-au Lard. Tu as besoin de sortir.

Ginny souffla.

-C'est très gentil, Fleur, mais…

-Tu n'as aucune excuses. Fais ça pour moi. S'il te plait.

-D'accord. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je t'en dois une pour… Enfin, tu sais…

Fleur sembla soulagée.

-Dans ce cas, à Samedi.

Hermione et Luna partaient dans leur famille respective Samedi. Ginny devait attendre le lundi, car Mr et Mrs Weasley rendaient visite à Charlie, et ne rentraient que lundi. Harry et Ron, eux, étaient très occupés et partaient fréquemment pendant plusieurs semaines à l'autre bout du continent pour attraper des mangemorts en fuite.

Poudlard était vide, samedi. La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux.

Ginny ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Ses joues commençaient à se creuser. Des cernes béantes ornaient son visage plus blanc et plus pâle qu'habituellement.

-Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi, Ginny ? Demanda Fleur, dans les rues de Pré-au Lard. On dirait un inferius.

Le sol était recouvert de quinze centimètres de neige. Il faisait sombre, malgré l'heure. Le village brillait de mille feux avec les décorations de Noël. Toutes les deux marchaient dans la neige. Fleur, les mains dans les poches, toisait Ginny du regard, cherchant le sien. Ginny elle, semblait avoir le regard fuyant. La tête rentrée, les épaules voûtées, le dos rond. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elles étaient à Pré-au Lard.

-Tu peux tout me dire. Je sais garder les secrets. Je serai blanche comme nei…

Fleur trébucha sur une pierre camouflée par la neige. Elle tomba la tête la première, amortie dans sa chute. Elle se releva, en laissant la trace de son corps dans la neige. Elle ria. Ginny lâcha un petit rire. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent, et le rire fût incontrôlé, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se calmèrent. Ginny sentit une vague de chaleur en elle. Comme elle n'en avait ressentit depuis longtemps.

Fleur avait réussi à la faire rire. Sans réfléchir, Ginny prit Fleur dans ses bras. Celle-ci fût surprise dans un premier temps, mais serra Ginny contre elle ensuite. Les cheveux blonds argents de Fleur contrastaient avec la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny.

-Merci, murmura t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille de Fleur.

-Merci à toi, répondit Fleur.

Ginny se souvint alors de cette même réponse, quelques semaines auparavant. De quoi Fleur pouvait-elle bien la remercier en retour ? Elle garda cette question dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Pas en cet instant. Pas juste au moment où une once de bonheur s'emparait d'elle.

Leurs corps s'éloignèrent légèrement, mais la main de Fleur était restée dans le bas du dos de Ginny, la tirant de nouveau vers elle. Les mains de Ginny se posèrent sur les épaules de Fleur. Leurs corps de nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Les sourires des deux jeunes femmes s'évanouirent. Ginny fixa les lèvres de Fleur, qui étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. Aucune n'osant reculer, ni même s'avancer. Ginny était enveloppée dans la douce odeur de Fleur, et percevait son souffle. Comme soumise au sortilège de l'imperium, toutes ses angoisses semblaient s'être volatilisées. Elle se sentait comme vidée de tout problème. Elle n'osait se l'avouer, mais Fleur avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Ce pouvoir… Et si elle avait usé de son pouvoir de vélane sur elle ? Ginny repoussa doucement Fleur. Trop fière, elle ne voulait pas être sous son emprise.

Ginny et Fleur restèrent quelques minutes silencieuses, reprirent leur chemin, puis finirent par parler naturellement de quidditch autour d'une bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cette après-midi fût, pour Ginny, incroyablement bénéfique. Le poids qu'elle traînait dans la poitrine semblait avoir diminué et s'être allégé. En effet, Fleur avait ce pouvoir sur elle, songea t-elle. Ginny ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'était réel. Et même s'il s'agissait de son pouvoir de vélane, elle préférait succomber à cet envoûtement plutôt qu'aux ténèbres glacées qui l'aspiraient un peu plus chaque jour.

Ginny était à présent au Terrier. Harry et Ron étaient revenus tard le soir du Réveillon de Noël. Les derniers mangemorts n'étaient pas facile à trouver et à attraper. Harry s'était blessé à la main, et Ginny espérait qu'il ne finisse pas comme Maugrey Fol Oeil… Elle avait déjà deux frères mutilés… George et son oreille tranchée par Severus Rogue, et le souvenir de Fenrir GreyBack sur le visage de Bill.

Ils étaient tous les deux là. Ainsi que la femme de Bill Fleur. Il y avait également ses parents Molly et Arthur Weasley, ainsi que Percy, Hermione, et fils unique de Remus et Tonks et filleul d'Harry ; Teddy, qui avait des cheveux rouges avec sa grand-mère Andromeda.

Le repas était chaleureux et convivial. Molly, aidée de Kreattur, avait préparé de bons plats, George avait ramené de nouveaux produits Weasley & Weasley -qu'il pût tester sur les personnes qui avaient le malheur de goûter aux cupcakes au chocolat, tout le monde reçu des pulls mode Weasley tricotés par Molly. Les regards de Ginny et Fleur se croisaient par moment. Fleur lui souriait chaque fois, Ginny le lui rendait, en baissant immédiatement la tête, sentant ses joues pâles rougir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. D'habitude, elles s'ignoraient. Au début en tous cas. Par la suite, elles se contentaient de rapports simples et polis. Il leur était déjà arrivées quelques fois d'avoir une discussion. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus. A présent, tout était différent. Leur après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard l'avait confirmé. Les regards et les sourires de Fleur prouvaient également que cet instant était réel.

Tout le monde alla se coucher à une heure tardive de la nuit. Harry et Ron repartirent en urgence -des mangemorts avaient été aperçus près de Londres. Ginny et Hermione partageaient, comme toujours, la même chambre.

-Elle te fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione avait prononcé ces mots dès qu'elles étaient dans la chambre de Ginny et que celle-ci eut fermé la porte.

-Pardon ? Demanda Ginny, déboussolée.

Elle regarda Hermione qui souriait. Son petit sourire au coin des lèvres, qui signifiait qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le devait. Hermione avait ce don. Elle savait toujours. Ginny réalisa soudainement. Elle détourna les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Si tu le dis. Répondit simplement Hermione, amusée.

Et puis après tout, pourquoi cacher la vérité ? Il s'agissait d'Hermione, elle était très déductive. Ginny pouvait peut-être poser les questions dont elle même n'avait pas la réponse…

-En fait, si… Enfin… Je ne sais pas…

Ginny regarda Hermione, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

-Pourquoi te prends-tu la tête ?

-Parce que… Je ne comprends pas.

-Quoi donc ?

Ginny cherchait ses mots. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était tout simplement perdue. Comment pouvait-elle chercher des réponses alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas les questions ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Fleur t'apporte ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment, non ?

Hermione avait mis le doigt dessus. Oui, elle savait vraiment tout.

-Oui mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? J'ai toi, j'ai Luna, j'ai Harry, mes frères, ma famille, mes amis… Pourquoi elle ?

-C'est important ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Une fois de plus, Ginny ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Je crois que… Enfin… C'est de la culpabilité… Envers Fred.

Il eut un silence. Hermione voulut prendre la parole mais Ginny continua.

-Envers Tonks aussi. Et toutes les victimes de tout ça…

Hermione regarda Ginny droit dans les yeux, elle lui prit la main.

-Écoute, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'éprouver un peu de bonheur. Ils…

La voix d'Hermione se brisa légèrement.

-...ils ont donné leur vie pour que leur famille et leurs amis puissent être heureux. Ils ont donné leur vie pour un monde meilleur, tout comme toi tu as risqué la tienne ce jour là. Si ça avait été toi, tu aurais aimé que tes proches trouvent le bonheur.

Une larme coula sur la jour de Ginny. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Peut-être aussi que… Je ressens de la culpabilité… Envers Bill et… Harry…

Cette fois, Ginny pleurait pour de bon. Hermione l'enlaça. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione ajouta :

-Les choses sont comme elles sont. Si cette relation te fait du bien, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Fleur aussi a du mal à tenir. Je vois, son visage, lorsqu'elle te parle, te regarde, est avec toi. Tu lui apportes énormément. Vous vous aidez mutuellement, sans le savoir. Est-ce mal ?

Ginny réfléchit. Les paroles d'Hermione étaient réconfortantes et rendaient la situation plus simple qu'elle ne le pensait. Ginny comprit soudain pourquoi Fleur la remerciait en retour Elle appréciait la compagnie de Ginny autant que Ginny appréciait la sienne. Ginny se sentait plus légère, seulement… Une interrogation la laissait encore perplexe.

-Tu sais… Fleur… Elle est en partie Vélane… Et… Enfin…

Hermione sembla comprendre.

-Tu te demandes si elle utilise son pouvoir sur toi ?

-Oui.

-Non, elle n'utilise pas son pouvoir de Vélane sur toi.

Ginny resta perplexe quant à la rapidité de la réponse.

-Pourquoi ce non catégorique ?

Hermione ria.

-Si c'était le cas, tu ne te poserais même pas la question.

C'était une réponse simple, mais suffisante aux yeux de Ginny. Cependant…

-Cela signifie qu'elle m'attire naturellement.

Ginny avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute et aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais ordonné à ses lèvres de dire cela. Elle se crispa, surprise, releva la tête, la bouche ouverte et regarda Hermione comme si c'était elle qui avait parlé.

-Enfin… Non… Je…

Mais au grand soulagement de Ginny, Hermione sourit.

-En d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais conseillé de prendre tes distances… Mais cette relation vous fait bien plus de bien que de mal. Alors… Ne te prends pas la tête.

Les vacances étaient terminées, Hermione et Ginny prirent le Poudlard express afin de commencer le deuxième trimestre de cours. La reprise fût difficile les septième années croulaient sous le travail dès la première semaine. Ginny avait repris les entraînements de quidditch sous la température hivernale. Elle était plus motivée que jamais pour remporter la coupe, car il s'agissait de sa première et dernière année en tant que capitaine, et donc de sa seule chance de faire remporter la victoire à Gryffondor. Leur prochain match se jouerait contre Serpentard, le 12 février. L'équipe de Serpentard était entièrement renouvelée. Sept nouveaux joueurs. De ce fait, c'était une équipe dont elle ne connaissait pas la stratégie. Heureusement pour elle, les Serpentards avaient toujours eu plus ou moins la même tactique.

Ginny essayait de suivre les conseils d'Hermione qui étaient de ne pas se prendre la tête. Cela fonctionnait, elle avait trouvé un bon équilibre entre ses études, le quidditch et Fleur. Cependant, le début du mois de février démarra mal.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Ginny, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle revenait d'un entraînement de quidditch. La tenue boueuse, le température avait été particulièrement glaciale. Elle vit tous les Gryffondor devant le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune, discuter vivement entre eux. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au panneau où elle découvrit la nouvelle.

 _Les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal seront annulés pour une durée indéterminée._

Ginny chercha Hermione des yeux. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

-Hermione, tu sais pourquoi les cours sont annulés ?

-J'espérais que tu m'en dirais plus justement… Fleur ne t'a rien dit ?

Ginny hocha la tête en signe de négation.

La semaine qui suivit, Ginny ne trouva pas Fleur. Elle demanda aux professeurs des renseignements sur son absence. La plupart lui répondait d'un ton sec que cela ne la regardait pas. Elle ne put obtenir des informations que par Mrs Turner.

-De ce que j'ai compris, elle est allée au Ministère de la Magie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne lis donc pas la Gazette ?

Ginny ne lisait plus la Gazette du Sorcier depuis que Voldemort était mort. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. En effet, elle avait passé des mois à feuilleter chaque jour la Gazette afin de savoir si Harry et sa famille étaient vivants. Son cœur ratait des battements chaque fois que le hibou lui déposait l'édition du jour sur la table.

Devant l'incompréhension de Ginny, Mrs Turner ajouta :

-Deux mangemorts ont été arrêté. Le Ministère a besoin de témoins afin de savoir si ces deux mangemorts étaient soumis au sortilège de l'imperium ou s'ils agissaient de leur gré. Fleur… Je veux dire… Mrs Delacour étant une sorcière très douée et un témoin important s'est rendu au Ministère.

Ginny renseigna immédiatement Luna et Hermione sur les raison de l'absence de Fleur. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine gêne quant à la mention du prénom de Fleur de Mrs Turner. Elles devaient être proches pour s'appeler par leur prénom. Ginny réalisa soudain qu'elle avait, à l'égard de Mrs Turner, de moins en moins de sympathie.

La semaine suivant s'écoula très lentement. Le manque de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas un problème en soit pour Ginny car elle était déjà très avancée dans cette matière, grâce notamment, à l'armée de Dumbledore et tout ce que le règne des Forces du Mal sur Poudlard lui avait, sans le vouloir, beaucoup appris. Ces heures de libre lui permettaient donc d'avancer ses devoirs dans les autres matières. Les soirs, elle essayait de prévoir un maximum de session d'entraînements pour le match qui aurait lieu en fin de semaine.

Ginny se mettait souvent à errer dans les couloirs sans réellement être consciente. Après une séance de quidditch, elle remontait jusqu'au château, le balais sur l'épaule. Paradoxalement, elle avait encore besoin de rester dehors. Elle fit le tour du parc, seule, s'assit près du lac noir. Au bout d'une heure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle grelottait. Mais elle n'y accorda pas d'importance. Elle fit de nouveau le tour du parc. La nuit tomba, et elle rentra au château. Elle passa la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande.

Le jour du match était arrivé. Luna portait son éternel couvre-chef représentant une tête de lion. Le temps était toujours froid et le ciel était couvert. Les joueurs de son équipe étaient un peu plus tendus que lors du précédent match. En effet, les match Gryffondor – Serpentard étaient très suivis même pour Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Madame Bibine lança le souafle et le match commença. Les Serpentard étaient ingénieux. Leurs stratégies étaient bonnes quoiqu'un peu juvénile. Ginny, de part son expérience, déjoua les tactiques des poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Leurs batteurs étaient également féroces. En revanche, leur gardien n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il n'arrêta qu'un seul tir. Gryffondor menait cent dix à zéro. C'était facile. Elle observa Julie, leur attrapeuse, elle fonçait droit sur le vif d'or, en tendant la main. Ginny esquiva un cognard qui fonça droit sur un batteur adverse. Celui-ci le renvoya avec une précision étonnante sur… Julie !

-RITCHIE ! Cria Ginny à l'adresse du batteur le plus proche de l'attrapeuse.

Mais c'était inutile, car Ritchie fonçait déjà vers le cognard. Une course folle entre l'attrapeuse qui n'avait pas vu le danger, trop concentrée sur le vif d'or, le cognard envoyé avec force sur elle et Ritchie. Malheureusement, ce fût le cognard qui fût le plus rapide il vint briser le bras de Julie. Celle-ci ne raccrocha à temps à son balais avec son bras valide. Ginny demanda un temps mort.

-Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie, Julie. Déclara Ginny.

-Non. Je veux continuer. Nous n'avons pas de remplaçants au poste d'attrapeur.

-Ton bras est brisé ! s'écria Jimmy.

-Je m'en fiche. Nous n'allons pas perdre à cause de ça. La coupe est à nous cette année. Je continuerai à jouer.

Sans attendre autre réponse, elle remonta sur son balais et décolla. Le match reprit.

Deux minutes plus tard, Madame Bibine sifflait la fin du match. Julie, le poing de son bras valide fermé sur le vif d'or se posa au sol et tomba dans les pommes. Gryffondor avait gagné.

Une grande fête eu lieu dans la salle commune. Gryffondor était en tête du classement. Le match contre Poufsouffle aurait lieu en mai. Ginny accorda à son équipe du répit, et seule une session d'entraînement avait lieu par semaine. Ils avaient toutes leurs chances de remporter la coupe.

Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal étaient toujours annulés, et l'absence de Fleur commençait à être lourde pour Ginny. Elle n'avait même pas reçu de hibou et n'avait aucune information quant à son retour.

Ginny passait la plupart de ses nuits dans la Salle sur Demande, seule. Elle avait exploré les décombres de la salle et tous les objets détruits par le Feudeymon de Crabbe, il y a presque un an. Parmi eux, elle avait découvert un fragment de miroir. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un fragment du miroir du Rised. Harry lui en avait parlé. Dedans, elle voyait son reflet, et Fred qui lui souriait. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le transporter, partout où elle allait.

Hermione remarquait les absences de Ginny, les nuits. Elle l'interrogeait fréquemment.

-Où passes-tu tes nuits, Ginny ?

Ginny ne répondait pas. Mais Hermione semblait réellement inquiète.

Depuis leur rentrée, après les vacances de Noël, Ginny perdait le fil avec la réalité. La tension qu'avait réclamé le match de quidditch contre Serpentard était la seule chose qui lui faisait garder les pieds sur Terre. Car le mois qui suivit le match fut assez flou pour Ginny. Elle errait, tel un inferius, se déplaçait pour aller en cours, travaillait, rendait ses devoirs. Elle dormait et se nourrissait une ou deux fois par jour, du moins, elle en était presque sûre. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu passer d'un cours à un autre, sans se rappeler le moins du monde du déplacement. Souvent, elle se réveillait dans la Salle sur Demande, allongée non pas dans un lit mais sur la pierre froide du sol, les yeux humides, la gorge sèche, le fragment de miroir à la main. Elle le serrait tellement fort, au quotidien, que des coupures ornaient les paumes de ses mains. Des ecchymoses s'était formées un peu partout sur son corps sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Des cernes béantes sous les yeux, ses joues creusées et ses côtes commençaient à être apparentes. Pourtant, elle ne souffrait pas. La douleur semblait s'être lassée de Ginny. Ou alors, au contraire, elle avait pleinement pris possession d'elle. C'était difficile à discerner, car peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait, ou de quelle intensité, c'était constant, monotone, sans aucune variation. Aucun changement, même petit, pour venir contraster avec son état actuel. Elle regrettait ces derniers mois de douleur, au moins, elle savait qu'elle était vivante. Là, elle en doutait par moment. Elle se demandait, si, comme le professeur Binns, elle ne s'était pas soudainement réveillée morte et que, sans s'en rendre compte, elle était un fantôme. Elle aurait voulu souffrir. Ressentir sa douleur. Rien que pour s'assurer de sa propre existence.

Le temps était devenu abstrait. Certaines nuits duraient des jours, et certains cours ne duraient que quelques secondes. Les sons, les paroles, n'étaient plus que des bruits. Lorsqu'on lui parlait, elle n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement sourd et lointain. Le monde tournait en boucle autour d'elle, et elle avait l'impression qu'il le faisait sans elle. Fleur l'avait aidé à ne pas chuter. Elle lui avait donné des ailes, et son absence les lui avait coupé.

Le professeur McGonagall avait remarqué l'état de Ginny. Mais celle-ci lui assura que c'était simplement du stress du à l'approche des examens. Hermione, elle, se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour Ginny. Même Luna la regardait avec inquiétude.

Au cours de potion, Mrs Turner retint Ginny après la sonnerie.

-Au vu de notre dernière discussion sur le sujet, j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'intéressais au retour de ton professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'est bien ça ?

La question semblait rhétorique car elle poursuivit avant que Ginny ait eu le temps de répondre.

-Les nombreux hiboux qu'elle m'a envoyé ces trois dernières semaines confirmaient tous qu'elle même ne connaissait pas la date de son retour. Mais hier, nous nous sommes vues à Pré-Au Lard… Oh elle n'est passée que cinq minutes, ajouta t-elle précipitamment en voyant l'expression de surprise de Ginny. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait de retour la semaine prochaine, et pourrait ainsi reprendre ses fonctions ici à Poudlard.

Ginny fût bouche-bée. Ainsi donc, Mrs Turner recevait fréquemment des lettres de Fleur. Elle avait même le temps de venir jusque Pré-Au Lard pour la voir. Et ce, dans le plus total des silences.

Soudain, pour la première fois depuis un mois, Ginny ressentit quelque chose. Quelque chose qui venait de ses entrailles. Une bête, peut-être un dragon, qui s'était réveillé, et qui voulait sortir pour s'en prendre à Mrs Turner. Ginny sentit le sang monter jusque ses joues. Elle tourna donc les talons et prit la direction de sa salle commune. A mi-chemin, elle prit conscience qu'elle devait être bondée à cette heure-ci. Elle se résigna et partit dans la Salle sur Demande. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle hurla. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle jeta des sortilèges au hasard sur les débris qui volèrent en éclat. Elle en réduisit beaucoup en cendre, d'autres prirent feu, certains se brisèrent...

-Bha dis donc, je pars un mois et demi et tu prévois déjà de détruire le château ?

Cette voix avait surgit de derrière Ginny. Comment Fleur avait-elle pu entrer ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais la fureur qu'elle avait en elle était bien trop forte pour qu'un cheminement logique puisse la raisonner. Elle se retourna dans sa direction avec une rapidité déconcertante.

- _Flipendo !_

Fleur, déconcertée et surprise, reçu le sort de plein fouet et fût propulsée de quelques mètres. Elle se releva, mais Ginny leva de nouveau sa baguette.

- _Rictus Sempra !_

Cette fois-ci, Fleur avait sorti sa baguette et para le sort. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Ginny.

- _Immobilus !_

Une fois encore, Fleur para l'attaque.

- _Jambencoton ! Levicorpus !_ _Stupefix !_

Fleur para et esquiva de nouveau. Elle leva sa baguette.

- _Expelliermus_

La baguette de Ginny vola et Fleur la rattrapa au vol.

-Ginny ! C'est moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te pr…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ginny, privée de sa baguette, se jeta sur Fleur. Celle-ci tomba à la renverse.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Ginny martelait le haut du torse et les épaules de Fleur de ses poings.

-POURQUOI. TU. N'AS. PAS. DONNE. DE. NOUVELLES ?!

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un nouveau coup. Fleur était désemparée.

-TU PENSES POUVOIR REVENIR COMME CA, APRÈS UN MOIS ET DEMI D'ABSENCE SANS JUSTIFICATION, LE SOURIRE AUX LÈVRES, L'AIR DE RIEN ?

Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir sur Fleur.

-Ginny…

-TU AS LE TEMPS D'ENVOYER DES HIBOUX A TURNER, LA VOIR A PRE-AU LARD, MAIS MOI RIEN. PAS UN MOT. PAS UNE NOUVELLE.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Ginny…

-MAIS JE SUIS QUOI POUR TOI ?! SALE VELANE FRANÇAISE ET BLONDE.

Ces derniers mots furent accompagnés d'une multiplication du nombre de coups ainsi que de leur intensité. Puis elle fondit en larmes, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Fleur. Celle-ci serra fort Ginny contre elle. Elle restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Ginny avait craqué, totalement. Elle pleurait et tremblait, agrippant les vêtements de Fleur, qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces. Les bras de Fleur l'enlaçaient de manière protectrice. Même lorsque les larmes cessèrent de couler, elle tremblait encore, les poings toujours serrés sur la robe de sorcier de Fleur.

-Pourquoi cette absence… ? Demanda Ginny, la voix faible, brisée et tremblante.

Ginny n'avait pas bougé. Sa tête était toujours appuyée sur Fleur, et ses mains étaient encore crispées aux vêtements de fleur. Elle sentait sa douce odeur. Ce qui lui fit prendre conscience du manque qu'elle avait ressentit ces dernières semaines. Cette odeur l'enveloppait comme une couverture chaude et bienveillante. Elle se sentait, d'une certaine manière, en sécurité. Fleur, elle, avait une main dans le creux du dos de Ginny, et l'autre lui caressait les cheveux. Elle était toujours assise par terre, Ginny à cheval sur elle.

-Je n'avais pas le choix… Il y avait un tribunal important. Cette fois-ci, le ministère tient à s'assurer qu'aucun mangemort ne s'en sorte. Avec cette guerre, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils avaient laissé beaucoup trop de mangemorts en liberté, la première fois, beaucoup avaient été innocenté alors que des personnes innocentes avaient été enfermé. Cette fois, le Magenmagot prend chaque cas à part. Là, ils devaient traiter deux cas difficiles. Ils semblaient similaires, et à l'époque, le ministère les auraient innocenté ou envoyé à Askaban tous les deux, mais au final, l'un était innocent et avait été soumis au sortilège de l'imperium, l'autre mentait. Ils avaient besoin de témoins, et de conjureurs de sorts… Comme je suis professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai été appelé.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

-Je n'avais pas le droit d'envoyer de hiboux. Tout au long du jugement, je ne devais avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur.

Ginny releva la tête, et regarda Fleur dans les yeux. Fleur fut ébahie de voir à quel point son visage était pâle, cernée et creusée.

-Et les hiboux que tu envoyais à Turner alors ? Et hier tu l'as vu à Pré-Au Lard !

Fleur, à la grande surprise de Ginny, ria.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Bon, effectivement, j'avais le droit d'envoyer un hibou par semaine, pour prévenir de ma date de retour, qui était, jusqu'à avant-hier, inconnue.

-Ah oui, et donc tu préférais les envoyer à Turner (Elle avait prononcé ce nom avec dégoût) plutôt que le professeur McGonagall. C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si McGonagall était directrice… Attends voir, si en fait.

Fleur sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Je n'ai pas envoyé un seul hibou au professeur Turner. Tous mes hiboux étaient destinés à la directrice McGonagall qui, ensuite, faisait part des informations aux enseignants.

-Mais hier tu l'as vu à Pré-Au Lard.

Une fois encore, Fleur sourit. Son visage était serein et détendu.

-Je devais rencontrer un dernier témoin important là bas. Et je suis tombée sur Eva par hasard.

-Eva ?

-Turner. Eva Turner.

-Vous vous appelez par votre prénom ?

Fleur semblait amusée.

-C'est un problème ? Dit-elle en riant.

-Non.

Si, pensa Ginny. C'était un problème. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était un problème. Et elle était en colère. En colère que Fleur prenne la situation avec tant de légèreté, en riant. Qu'elle réagisse aussi simplement, aussi sereinement.

-Dis moi, Ginny…

La voix de Fleur n'avait plus rien d'amusée.

-Oui, Fleur ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir traité de Vélane ?

La colère de Ginny s'évanouit, remplacée par de la honte. Ou peut-être bien que la colère s'était amplifiée. Dans tous les cas, elle baissa la tête en rougissant. Fleur était redressée, appuyée sur ses mains, le regard sur Ginny.

-Euh…

Elle ne trouva rien à dire d'autre. Le silence s'installa. Ginny regarda Fleur dans les yeux puis détourna les yeux aussitôt. Elle sentait le regard de Fleur posé sur elle. A présent tirée de sa crise de colère, la douleur qu'avait provoqué l'impact de ses genoux sur le sol lui revenait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient par terre, et elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de comment elles s'y étaient retrouvées. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était entièrement de sa faute, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Elle fixa le sol de pierre et voulut se lever, et s'éloigner, se cacher, fuir sa gêne. Elle commença à se redresser, mais à ce moment là, Fleur attira Ginny par le col de sa robe vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tous les sentiments de honte et de colère s'évanouirent aussitôt. Elle prit le visage de Fleur dans ses mains et intensifia le baiser. Le dragon dans ses entrailles ne semblait à présent plus énervé mais battait furieusement des ailes.

Ginny regarda Fleur. Les joues bouillantes. Un regard d'incrédulité. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Fleur, elle, sourit. Elle remit une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille de Ginny, puis brisa le silence.

-Tu me libères ?

-Euh... Je... Pardon… ? Balbutia Ginny.

Fleur lança un regard éloquent sur leur position, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ah euh, oui, oui, bien sûr.

Ginny se leva maladroitement, suivie de Fleur.

Elle sentait le regard de Fleur sur elle, mais Ginny n'osait pas lever la tête, de peur de croiser ce regard.

-McGonagall m'attend dans la Grande Salle. Je dois être présente à la table des professeurs pour le repas de ce soir. Il y a intérêt à ce que je t'y vois, Gin. Apparemment, on ne t'y a pas beaucoup aperçu là-bas ces derniers temps.

Fleur regarda Ginny de haut en bas. Elle prit un air grave.

-A quand remonte ton dernier repas, Gin ?

-C'est bon, j'y serai, Fleur, répondit Ginny. Je n'ai plus à éviter de regarder ta place vide, à la table des professeurs désormais.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ginny s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle. En l'absence de Fleur, elle n'aimait pas s'y retrouver, car son regard se portait irrémédiablement sur la place du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vide. Et ce vide lui rappelait celui présent dans son cœur. En effet, elle mangeait peu, mais lorsqu'elle sentait ses forces la quitter, elle allait faire un tour dans les cuisines. S'isolant au maximum, loin des regards indiscrets et des questions gênantes sur son absence ou sa perte soudaine de vie.

Ce soir là, Hermione vit Ginny s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle ne put cacher son soulagement et prit Ginny dans ses bras. Ginny avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Ce brusque changement de situation. Elle s'était mise à détester Fleur et l'attaquer, juste après avoir espéré durant des mois de la revoir, pour ensuite l'embrasser… Était-ce réel ? Cela venait vraiment de se produire ? Son regard s'attarda sur la même place, à la table des professeurs, qui était occupée par Fleur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Fleur sourit chaleureusement.

Oui, c'était bien réel, pensa Ginny. Elle caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, et sourit.

-Vous avez-vu ? Le professeur Delacour est de retour ! S'écria une élève de troisième année.

Aussitôt, de nombreux regards à la table des Gryffondor se tournèrent vers Fleur. Ginny fit semblant d'être surprise.

-Super, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal vont reprendre ! Poursuivit un autre élève de cinquième année.

-Depuis quand elle est là ? Vous l'aviez remarqué ? Demanda un quatrième année.

Des exclamations sur le retour de Fleur ponctuèrent les tables des autres maisons.

-Je suppose que tu l'avais remarqué, Ginny ? Dit Hermione.

-Par.. Pardon ? De quoi ?

-Fleur.

-Ah euh…

-Enfin… Je suppose que vous avez eu le temps de… Discuter.

Ginny rougit. Hermione était perspicace, ce qui agaçait souvent Ginny. Mais à présent, elle était de bien trop bonne humeur. Donc elle se contenta d'échanger un sourire éloquent avec Hermione.

Ginny dormait de nouveau dans son dortoir. Elle avait organisé de nouvelles sessions d'entraînement de quidditch. Son allure squelettique et son visage de mort avaient disparu. Les devoirs étaient de plus en plus nombreux à l'approche des ASPICS. Mais Ginny n'avait jamais eu de mal avec le surplus de travail. Elle n'eut en revanche pas le temps de voir Fleur en dehors des cours, leurs emplois du temps de concordant pas. Les quelques instants volés après les cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal n'étaient pas tout à fait privés, mais cela suffisait à Ginny de ne pas rechuter.

Un jour, après le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Ginny, comme à son habitude, restait discuter avec Fleur. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Mrs Turner, avant même que tous les élèves n'aient quitté la salle de classe, entra.

-Fleur, je peux te parler ?

-Oui bien sûr, Eva.

Ces mots obligèrent Ginny à quitter la classe la privant de son moment habituel avec Fleur. Cependant, le dragon dans les entrailles de Ginny semblait s'être réveillé de nouveau. Que voulait Mrs Turner ? Et pourquoi diable s'appelaient-elles par leur prénom ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser une oreille à rallonge dans la salle avant de la quitter. Prenant soin de mieux la dissimuler qu'aux Trois-Balais, en début d'année.

-Que se passe t-il, Eva ?

-Oh je me demandais simplement si tu avais envie qu'on aille à Pré-Au Lard, samedi.

-Désolée Eva, mais j'ai beaucoup de copies à corriger, je serai prise toute la journée.

-Oh…

Ginny entendit Turner faire un pas vers Fleur.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, poursuit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse, on peut se voir directement dans ma chambre, le soir… On s'était plutôt bien amusée la dernière fois…

Il eut un silence. Puis Fleur s'écria :

- _Confringo._

Et l'oreille à rallonge de Ginny fût détruite.

Mince, je suis grillée, pansa t-elle avant de prendre la fuite. Elle courut le long des couloirs et des escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

 _-Mandragore !_ Dit-elle hors d'haleine à la Grosse Dame, dont le portrait pivota.

Ginny s'écroula dans un canapé, reprenant son souffle. Hermione la regardait d'un air interrogatif.

-Que s'est-il passé, Ginny ? Demanda t-elle.

Ginny lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait entendu. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

-Ça signifie peut-être autre chose…

-Oh arrête Hermione, tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie.

Ginny semblait abattue. Hermione voulut dire quelque chose lorsque Ginny se leva, se tourna et regarda la salle commune.

-Entraînement ce soir pour l'équipe. Je vous veux tous sur le terrain dans trente minutes, prêts à enfourcher vos balais.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? T'as vu le temps qu'il fait ? S'écria Ritchie.

-Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement prévu ce soir ! Rajouta Julie.

Mais Demelza avait déjà son balais sur son épaule, avec sa robe de quidditch enfilée.

-Ah enfin ! Bonne idée Ginny. La coupe ne se gagnera pas toute seule ! Et puis j'en ai assez d'écrire des parchemins, ça nous fera du bien.

L'intervention de Demelza permit de motiver le reste de l'équipe.

Le temps était orageux et pluvieux, et l'entraînement fût long et éprouvant. Ils jouèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ils rentrèrent, les vêtements boueux et trempés, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

-La coupe est pour nous cette année ! S'écria Demelza.

-Assurément ! Renchérit Jimmy.

Une fois lavés et changés, l'équipe rejoignit les autres dans la Grande Salle, sauf Ginny. Elle profita de l'absence des élèves durant l'heure du repas pour rester seule dans la salle commune.

Pourquoi Fleur ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de Turner ? Il y avait dont réellement quelque chose entre Fleur et Turner…

Ginny ne voulut pas aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle savait que Fleur viendrait la retrouver. Elle fit donc semblant de dormir lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans le dortoir.

La semaine suivante, Ginny redouta l'instant où elle devrait se retrouver en cours avec le professeur Turner. En attendant, elle prit soin d'éviter Fleur au maximum, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'étant qu'en fin de semaine. Le cours de potion se passa sans encombre. Néanmoins, Turner demanda à Ginny de rester à la fin du cours.

-Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ?

Turner avait un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant, mais Ginny ne l'aimait pas du tout.

-J'ai cru comprendre que… Tu nous espionnais, la dernière fois…

Ginny déglutit avec difficulté.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est compréhensible. Tu es jalouse.

Ginny ouvra la bouche pour répliquer, mais Turner l'en empêcha aussitôt.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Fleur est comme ça. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'utiliser son pouvoir de vélane pour manipuler les gens.

-C'est faux.

Turner eut un sourire désolé.

-En quoi est-ce faux, Ginny ?

Ginny voulut répondre, prendre la défense de Fleur, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Premièrement, parce qu'elle ne savait quoi dire. Deuxièmement, elle était encore en colère contre Fleur. Et enfin, elle n'était pas convaincue elle même de la sincérité de cette dernière. Ginny se contenta donc de baisser la tête.

Elle avait la gorge serrée. Des larmes montèrent. En effet, Fleur jouait sûrement avec elle.

Contre toute attente, Turner enlaça Ginny.

-Euh… Professeur… ? Dit Ginny, désorientée.

Turner regarda Ginny puis l'embrassa. Ginny la repoussa immédiatement.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de Ginny, qui partit immédiatement.

Quel était le problème avec les professeurs de cette année ? Pensa t-elle, en sortant de la salle de potion. Dans sa précipitation, elle heurta Fleur de plein fouet.

-Ginny ? Dit-elle en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu…

Son sourire disparut, son regard porté sur les lèvres de Ginny.

-Fleur ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'écria le professeur Turner.

Ginny ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que Fleur croyait ? Que pouvait-elle bien croire ?

-Il y a plein d'étudiantes ici, plein de femmes à Pré-Au Lard. Ne me fais pas croire que c'est une coïncidence, Eva.

-Fleur, j'ai le droit de passer à autre chose. Cesse donc de la manipuler pour te venger de moi.

Ginny comprit soudain. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et vit des marques de rouge à lèvre. Rouge à lèvre qu'elle ne portait pas, et qui appartenait à Turner. C'en était trop. Ginny ne voulait plus avoir à faire ni avec Turner ni avec Fleur. Elle se dirigea dans la salle commune. Alors comme ça, Fleur manipulait Ginny pour faire souffrir Turner ? Et maintenant, Fleur pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et son professeur de potions. Toutes ces histoires lui donnait mal à la tête. Ginny se sentait manipulée et trahie. Elle se plongea dans ses devoirs pour oublier toute cette histoire et alla se coucher de bonne heure.

Ginny dormit très mal. Au réveil, elle décida d'avoir une conversation avec Fleur. Toute cette histoire était allée beaucoup trop loin. Si Ginny n'avait servit que de pion, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, elle voulait le savoir, et faire cesser ce jeu morbide.

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait lieu l'après-midi. Lors du cours, Fleur ne s'était pas montrée distante, mais semblait pourtant moins chaleureuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Ginny attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis et se mit devant Fleur, bras croisés.

Ginny la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Bon. Explique moi maintenant.

Fleur s'appuya sur le bureau.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Il y a eu quelque chose entre Turner et toi ?

-Oui. Mais…

Ginny la coupa.

-Et maintenant vous vous servez de moi pour faire souffrir l'autre. C'est bien ça ?

-Elle oui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essaie.

-Et ça fonctionne ?

-Oui.

Ginny fût percutée par les réponses directes de Fleur. La colère qu'elle ressentait s'évanouit. Le sentiment de trahison s'intensifiait.

-Donc… Tu t'es effectivement servie de ton pouvoir de Vélane sur moi…

Fleur regarda Ginny droit dans les yeux, un long moment.

-Je me suis en effet servie de mon pouvoir de vélane, dit-elle enfin.

Ginny baissa la tête.

-Mais pas sur toi.

-Pardon ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Plus les explications venaient, moins elle comprenait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Avant que je te réponde, tu veux bien répondre à une question ?

Ginny semblait renfrognée. Mais finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Qu'y a t-il entre toi et Eva ?

-Rien, elle s'est jetée sur moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle m'a retenue à la fin du cours, elle m'a parlé du fait que tu me manipulais et m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé, t'as débarqué.

Fleur parût un peu plus détendue.

-A toi. Explique moi.

-J'ai séduit Eva.

-Avec ton pouvoir de Vélane ?

-Oui.

Ginny secoua la tête.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

Fleur prit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de verrouillage sur la porte, et une protection autour d'elle afin que personne ne puisse les entendre. Elle prit une longue inspiration.

-C'est top secret mais… Au début de l'année, le ministère m'a chargé de séduire Eva, afin de récolter des informations et tester ses véritables intentions. Il se trouve que, en effet, elle n'a rien à voir ni de près ni de loin avec les mangemorts, mais c'est une vraie psychopathe. Lorsque j'ai eu les informations nécessaires, elle s'est aperçue qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre nous. Elle a tenté, en tant que professeur de potion digne de ce nom, à plusieurs reprises de me faire boire de l'Armotentia.

Ginny hochait la tête. Jusque là, c'était plus ou moins crédible.

-Lorsqu'elle a vu que nous nous étions rapprochées, elle a tout fait pour se mettre entre nous, comme tu as pu le constater. Lorsqu'elle t'a menti, la dernière fois, je me suis énervée et nous avons eu une sévère dispute. A partir de là, elle a vu comment elle pouvait m'atteindre, quel point toucher afin de me blesser.

-Quel est ce point ?

-Toi.

Ginny se figea. Elle sentit de nouveau ses joues rougir et baissa la tête.

-Mais… Pourquoi a t-elle parlé de sa chambre, lorsque j'ai utilisé l'oreille à rallonge ? Vous avez… ?

-Elle savait que tu allais utiliser une oreille à rallonge. C'était dans son plan. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu avais eu recours à ça, que je l'ai localisée et détruite.

Ginny hocha doucement la tête. En effet, Fleur n'aurait pas pu savoir qu'il y avait une oreille à rallonge si Turner n'avait pas agi de manière aussi louche.

-Et hier, elle m'a monté la tête contre toi en me parlant de tes pouvoirs de vélane, et fait exprès de laisser des marques de son rouge à lèvre en m'embrassant…

Fleur approuva.

-Je vais lui faire boire tout son stock de philtre du mort-vivant à celle-là.

Ginny sortit sa baguette. Elle était furieuse. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Fleur, par un sort, retint Ginny, qui fût propulsée entre ses bras. Mais Ginny tenta de se dégager de son emprise.

-Laisse moi lui régler son compte à celle-là ! Un maléfice de chauve-furie et on n'en parle plus !

-C'est pas la peine Ginny.

Fleur retenait Ginny fermement. Celle-ci se débattait.

-Attends une minute.

Ginny avait arrêté de se débattre. Elle se tourna face à Fleur, qui, n'ayant pas exclue la tentative d'une feinte, maintenait toujours Ginny fermement.

-Tu as bien dit que le fait que Turner s'est servie de moi t'avait fait souffrir ?

Fleur parût gênée.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Fleur regardait Ginny droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci fût déstabilisée.

-Ça me paraît évident, non ?

Fleur embrassa Ginny. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Ginny mordit la lèvre de Fleur et celle-ci poussa Ginny sur le bureau pour se mettre sur elle.

L'attitude de Turner avait considérablement changé. Son plan n'ayant pas fonctionné, son sourire de façade et sa sympathie s'étaient envolés avec ses espoirs. Fleur s'en voulait un peu d'avoir accepté cette mission du ministère. Elle avait causé bien plus de mal qu'elle ne le pensait. Cependant, la réaction excessive de Turner laissait peu de place à l'empathie que Ginny et Fleur pouvaient ressentir à son égard.

Les cours de potion étaient devenus insupportables. Ginny avait l'impression de revenir au temps où Rogue était professeur. Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, eux, étaient parfois intenables. Elle devait garder une relation neutre avec Fleur devant les autres élèves, pendant les cours. Seule Hermione -et peut-être Luna, savait.

En dehors des cours, Fleur et Ginny pouvaient se voir régulièrement, dans la Salle sur Demande. Malgré la surcharge de travail de Ginny et ses séances d'entraînement.

Les Aspics étaient de plus en plus proches. Ginny était restée à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques. Fleur resta elle aussi. Elles purent profiter des premiers beaux jours dans le parc d'un Poudlard presque désert. Elles s'assirent devant le Lac Noir. Ginny avait insisté pour aller se baigner, mais Fleur refusa radicalement, repensant aux strangulots ayant causés son élimination lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Finalement, Ginny usa de force et de ruse afin de jeter Fleur dans l'eau. Fleur, elle, répliqua une vengeance en perdant « accidentellement » son t-shirt, une fois dans l'eau.

Trempées, elles rentrèrent au château après deux heures de vengeances perpétuelles. Elle passèrent devant la Grande Salle, prirent les escaliers de marbre et tombèrent nez à nez avec Turner.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda t-elle, froidement.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Eva. Répliqua sèchement Fleur.

Toutes les deux se fusillèrent du regard. Ginny prit le bras de Fleur et la tira. Elles passèrent devant Turner jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Ginny sentit que Fleur était un peu tendue. Décidément, Turner n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement.

Durant le reste des vacances, Ginny avait la très désagréable impression que Turner les espionnait. Elles tombaient souvent nez à nez avec elle dans les couloirs. Un peu trop souvent à son goût. Peut-être que Ginny se faisait des idées. Mais malgré tout, l'hypothèse de la coïncidence n'était que peu probable. De plus, chaque fois que Ginny avait le malheur de croiser Turner sans être accompagnée de Fleur, Turner lui souriait et trouvait des prétextes pour forcer Ginny à la suivre dans son bureau.

-Oh, Ginny ! Tu tombes bien ! Disait-elle. J'ai un chaudron de Poussos à préparer pour Madame Pomfresh et j'avais besoin d'une aide.

Bien sûr, Ginny ne pouvait pas refuser la requête d'un professeur. Mais ce qui inquiétait réellement Ginny, ce n'était pas la manie de Turner à toujours les croiser ou bien l'impression qu'elle l'espionnait. Non, ce qui inquiétait réellement Ginny, c'était le sourire de Turner. Son sourire bienveillant, sa gentillesse et son regard chaleureux. Ses gestes doux et attentionnés. Bien que Ginny n'affectionnait pas les journées que Turner et elle passaient à cause d'une de ses énième excuse, elles n'étaient pas si terribles. Elles étaient même plutôt agréables.

Puis Ginny estima qu'elle se prenait beaucoup trop la tête pour pas grand-chose. Après tout, Turner avait peut-être tourné la page. Une femme aussi belle et attirante ne pouvait qu'avoir qui elle voulait à ses pieds.

Ginny pensait qu'elle avait malheureusement connue Eva sous de mauvaises circonstances, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle était plutôt gentille et charismatique. Les journées qu'elles passaient n'étaient plus dues aux excuses d'Eva, mais bel et bien de la volonté propre de Ginny.

Fleur, elle, n'affectionnait guère ces journées qui la privaient de Ginny. Elle en voulait à Eva d'user de ses privilèges hiérarchiques, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, à part essayer d'éviter Eva.

Pour le dernier jour des vacances, Fleur comptait bien ne pas laisser Turner la priver de cette journée avec Ginny. Elle emmena Ginny dans les couloirs les moins empruntés de Poudlard jusque la Salle sur Demande. Elles purent l'atteindre sans croiser Turner.

-Cette journée est à nous Gin' !

Fleur se tourna vers Ginny qui regardait par la fenêtre, assise, les genoux dans ses bras, l'air pensive.

-Tout va bien, Gin' ?

Ginny ne bougea pas.

-Gin'… ?

Ginny releva la tête vers Fleur.

-Hm ? Pardon, tu disais ?

Fleur s'agenouilla à côté de Ginny, et lui prit la main.

-Je te sens un peu ailleurs… A quoi penses-tu ?

-Je me disais que… Enfin… On a peut-être été trop dures avec Eva.

-Eva ?

-Turner. Eva Turner.

Fleur fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais qui est Eva. Ce que je ne savais pas en revanche, c'est que tu l'appelais par son prénom.

-Tu le fais bien, toi.

Fleur se raidit.

-Oui, mais c'est différent.

-En quoi ?

Fleur ne comprenait pas la situation ni comment elles en étaient arrivées à cette discussion.

-C'est ma collègue et toi tu es son élève.

-Je suis ton élève aussi. Et puis c'est ton ex, ajouta froidement Ginny.

Fleur était abasourdie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Oh et puis laisse tomber, Fleur.

Ginny repoussa la main de Fleur, se leva, et quitta la Salle sur Demande.

Fleur resta figée un long moment, en tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Elle repassa cette discussion en boucle, mais ne voyait toujours pas comment cela avait-il pu mal tourner. Elle resta là, dans la Salle sur Demande, toute la journée. Elle n'en sortit que le soir, pour assister au repas dans la Grande Salle, non loin de Turner. Turner qui, à la grande surprise de Fleur, lançait des regards complices à Ginny. Cette dernière n'avait pas regardé Fleur une seule fois de tout le repas.

Les cours avaient repris, et Fleur n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler à Ginny. Elle était très occupée entre ses examens qui approchaient à grands pas et ses entraînements de quidditch. De plus, Fleur avait la sensation que Ginny l'évitait. Lors du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Ginny s'était précipitée vers la sortie, avant que Fleur n'aie eu le temps de la retenir. A cet instant, elle eu le sentiment que Turner était la cause directe de ce changement de comportement soudain de Ginny. Elle décida d'aller voir Eva, dans son bureau, avec la très ferme intention d'obtenir des explications.

Arrivée devant son bureau, elle toqua. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fût surprise d'y découvrir Ginny. Elle était assise sur une chaise face au bureau, et Turner, elle, était face à Ginny, adossée au bureau. Un verre à la main, elles semblaient avoir été coupées dans une discussion intense. Fleur serra les poings.

-Fleur ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Dit Turner. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ?

-La ferme, Eva. Épargne moi tes éloges.

-Eh bien, tu es bien impolie. Puis-je te proposer de te joindre à nous ?

Fleur la fusilla du regard.

-Cesse la comédie. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Comment ça ?

Turner souriait et ne répondait pas aux provocations de Fleur. Ginny, elle, semblait impassible, au milieu. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Eva.

Turner prit un air innocent ce qui agaça fortement Fleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, Fleur. Répliqua Turner.

Ginny semblait pensive. Non concernée par la discussion.

Fleur prit une longue inspiration. Elle avait la main dans sa poche, serrée sur sa baguette. Mais elle devait garder son sang froid.

-Je ne le répéterai pas, Eva. Qu'est ce que tu as fait. Dit Fleur sèchement en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Je te l'ai dit, Fleur, je vois pas où tu veux en venir… Viens, viens t'asseoir. Parlons en autour d'un verre, calmement.

Turner sortit sa baguette et attira une chaise à côté de Ginny et remplit un nouveau verre. Puis soudain, Fleur comprit.

Elle regarda successivement le verre de Ginny, le sien et celui que Turner était entrain de lui servir.

-Tu… Tu n'as pas fait ça, Eva…

-Fais quo…

Elle releva la tête vers Fleur en prononçant ces mots. Elle stoppa net en voyant le regard de Fleur, posé sur les verres. Son visage se durcit.

Les deux femmes se fusillèrent du regard. Toutes les deux avaient la main serrée sur leur baguette.

-Sors d'ici, Ginny.

Ginny ne semblait pas comprendre. Elle regardait successivement Turner et Fleur.

-Ginny, tu viens ici. Tout de suite.

Ginny regarda Turner, comme pour demander une permission. Puis, ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, se leva et se dirigea vers Fleur qui posa sa main sur son épaule lorsqu'elle s'approcha. Elle laissa passer Ginny, son bras autour d'elle, la main toujours serrée sur sa baguette, le regard foudroyant Turner.

- _Accio gobelet._ Siffla Fleur qui attrapa le gobelet au vol.

Elle sortit du bureau à reculons et ferma la porte.

Une fois dehors, Ginny se dégagea de l'emprise du bras protecteur de Fleur.

-Lâche moi. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mais Fleur ne répondit pas et poussa Ginny pour la faire avancer.

-Où tu m'amènes ? Finit par demander Ginny au bout d'un moment.

-A l'infirmerie.

Ginny voulut demander pourquoi, mais elle n'eut pas le temps car elles venaient d'arriver à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elles rentrèrent. Madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers Fleur.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Madame Pomfresh.

-C'est pour Miss Weasley. Elle a bu de l'Armotentia. Répondit calmement Fleur.

Elle tendit le gobelet à moitié rempli qu'elle avait dérobé plus tôt. Madame Pomfresh le prit, huma le contenu et analysa le liquide.

-Effectivement. Miss Weasley, approchez je vous prie. Madame Delacour, je vais vous demander de sortir, Miss Weasley aura besoin de repos. Ce n'est pas du philtre d'amour ordinaire. Il a été méticuleusement modifié.

Fleur sortit de l'infirmerie, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice, McGonagall. A un couloir, adossée au mur, bras croisés, elle vit Turner, qui semblait l'attendre.

-Bouge toi, Eva. Ta carrière ici est terminée.

Turner semblait étrangement sereine. Elle barra la route de Fleur.

-Oh, je ne crois pas, non. Dit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

-J'ai des preuves. Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir. McGonagall est intransigeante. Quand il s'agit de la sécurité de ses élèves.

-Oh mais tu ne lui diras rien, Fleur.

Fleur sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle tenta de se contrôler.

-Et pourquoi ça, Eva ?

-La sécurité de ses élèves… Parlons en, tiens. De nous deux, c'est toi qui a une relation avec une étudiante.

Fleur se figea. Elle avait osé. Eva la faisait chanter.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve…

-Vu l'état dans lequel est Ginny actuellement, dire la vérité à propos de votre relation ne sera pas un problème… Si je coule, tu coules avec moi.

Fleur serra sa baguette. Elle tremblait de fureur.

-Eh bien, alors ? Tu perds ton sang froid, la vélane ?

Turner avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme une insulte. Turner avait la rancune tenace. Puis Fleur tourna les talons et rentra dans ses appartements. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Turner. Elle avait une longueur d'avance.

Le lendemain, Fleur pouvait rendre visite à Ginny. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, Ginny était assise sur son lit, discutant avec Luna et Hermione, à son chevet. Les trois amies virent Fleur, Hermione sourit, Luna semblait perdue et Ginny rougit en baissant la tête.

-On se voit lundi, en cours. Dit Hermione en se levant. Tu viens Luna ?

Hermione et Luna se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ginny regarda Hermione la suppliant du regard de ne pas la laisser seule avec Fleur. Elle avait honte de ce qui s'était passé. Mais voyant le sourire d'Hermione, Ginny savait que c'était cause perdue. Fleur et Ginny se retrouvèrent seules. Fleur s'assit au chevet de Ginny.

-Comment tu te sens, Gin' ?

-Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, Fleur, si tu savais… Je n'aurais jamais du boire ce qu'elle me servait et puis…

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Fleur la prit dans ses bras. Fleur se doutait que, en plus de s'en vouloir, cette emprise lui rappelait ses mauvais souvenirs de sa première année à Poudlard, lorsque le journal de Jedusor l'avait manipulée et obligée à faire des actes atroces.

-C'est fini Gin'… Je suis là.

Soudain, des applaudissements lents d'une personne retentirent derrière elles.

-Comme c'est mignon.

Fleur et Ginny regardèrent d'où provenait cette voix. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Turner y était appuyée. Un sourire resplendissant. Fleur et Ginny la fusillèrent du regard. Ginny se redressa et voulut se lever.

-Ma baguette. Où est ma baguette ! S'écria t-elle.

Elle vit sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet. Elle tendit la main mais Fleur, d'un geste vif la fit reculer et la bloqua dans son lit, hors de portée de sa baguette. Puis, tout en maintenant Ginny qui se débattait, Fleur se tourna vers Turner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Eva ?

Turner regarda ses ongles.

-Oh je ne faisais que passer. Contente que tu t'en sois remise, chérie.

Elle lança à Ginny un bisou dans le vide, dans sa direction.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHÉRIE. Hurla t-elle, en se débattant d'avantage.

Madame Pomfresh arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

-Ma patiente doit se reposer. Tout le monde dehors ! Aller oust !

Elle expulsa tout le monde sauf Ginny de l'infirmerie et referma la porte.

-C'est trop demander de garder ce lieu calme ? Murmura Madame Pomfresh à elle même.

Le lendemain, Ginny put sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle était allée retrouver Fleur dans son bureau.

-Tu n'as rien dit à McGonagall du coup ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je voulais le faire. Mais Eva m'a menacé de nous dénoncer. Je perdrai à coup sûr mon travail. Toi tu seras sanctionnée je pense, mais McGonagall ne t'expulsera pas à trois mois des examens.

Ginny acquiesça.

-C'est pour ça, ajouta Fleur, qu'on va devancer Eva et aller tout raconter à McGonagall.

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? S'exclama Ginny. On ne va rien raconter du tout surtout si tu risques ton poste.

-Gin', Eva ne peut pas rester impunie. Si le prix à payer pour une justice c'est simplement mon travail, alors je le ferai pour toi.

-Non, Fleur. Je refuse que tu perdes ta place à cause de moi. Non, c'est décidé, on ne dira rien.

-Mais Gin'…

-Non. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, c'est ma décision.

Fleur sourit. Ginny le lui rendit. Puis elle s'approcha de Fleur, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa.

La masse de travail était de plus en plus chargée pour Ginny. Elle intensifia néanmoins ses entraînements de quidditch. Le match contre Poufsouffle était proche. Plus que deux semaines. Ce match était décisif car Poufsouffle avait gagné ses deux match, contre Serdaigle et Serpentard. La coupe reviendrait soit à Poufsouffle soit à Gryffondor. Ils allaient le savoir à l'issu de cette finale.

Désormais, Ginny faisait attention à ce qu'elle buvait. Cependant, Turner était souriante et aimable en cours. Un petit peu trop même… Plusieurs fois, sa main glissait discrètement sur la cuisse de Ginny lorsqu'elle s'approchait d'elle pour lui expliquer le cours. Elle déversait ses paroles dans le creux de l'oreille de Ginny, avec une voix sensuelle. Elle était provocante. Car elle savait que Ginny ne pouvait rien faire. Ni répliquer, ni la dénoncer. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Hermione car celle-ci lui conseillerait d'aller en parler à McGonagall. Elle hésitait également à en parler à Fleur, de peur qu'elle aille voir McGonagall d'elle même aussi. Ginny se retrouvait dans une situation délicate, elle ne voulait pas que Fleur tombe à cause d'elle. Et puis l'empoisonnement de Ginny par Turner l'avait confirmé à présent, c'était entre elle et Ginny. Personne d'autre. Affaire purement personnelle.

C'était simple, mais efficace les produits Weasley avait un effet dévastateur sur le moral de Turner. A la longue, ces produits étaient destinés à rendre fou la victime de ces farces : Baguettes farceuses, marécages portables, leurres explosifs… Tout y passait. Ginny avait réuni ses amis de toutes les maisons, pour qu'eux même réunissent d'autres amis, afin d'utiliser des produits Weasley pendant le cours de Turner. En échange de quoi, ils avaient le droit à une réduction sur le prix de ces-dits produits (petit arrangement avec George). Ainsi, Turner ne pouvait accuser Ginny. Elle avait des ecchymoses un peu partout sur le corps, les cheveux en pétard et diverses marques d'explosion sur sa robe et son chapeau de sorcier. Malheureusement, très vite, McGonagall intervint lors d'un repas dans la Grande Salle. La prochaine personne à utiliser des produits Weasley serait sévèrement punie. Les agissements diminuèrent jusqu'à cesser totalement. Mais durant ces deux semaines à martyriser Turner, Ginny s'était sentie très fière.

Le jour du match était arrivé. Le temps était ensoleillé. Ginny sortit de sa salle commune et se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch dans sa robe de sorcier, le balais sur l'épaule. A un tournant, dans un couloir désert, elle fût soudainement tirée par sa robe de sorcier. Elle se retrouva alors plaquée contre le mur, Fleur l'embrassa.

-Bonne chance, Gin'. Remporte moi cette coupe.

Ginny rendit le baiser de Fleur, puis alla sur le terrain.

Elle prononça un discours encourageant à l'équipe, dans les vestiaires. Tous étaient en superbe forme, quoiqu'un peu stressés. Ils rentrèrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations. Toute l'école était là. Ginny serra la main du capitaine de quidditch de Poufsouffle et le match débuta.

Poufsouffle avait une stratégie très différente de Serdaigle et encore plus de Serpentard. Ils étaient très soudés, ordonnés et fonctionnaient collectivement, à la manière de fourmis. Mais Ginny avait suffisamment d'expérience pour connaître la faille de leur stratégie casser la fourmilière et donc, leur organisation. Ainsi, ils seraient perdus, ne sachant comment agir. Il suffisait d'isoler les joueurs adverses, de leur faire perdre leurs partenaires des yeux, de les éloigner. Comme pouvait se l'attendre Ginny, la tactique fonctionna à merveille. Les poursuiveurs adverses étaient perdus et démunis. Gryffondor cassait leur jeu. Ils avaient cent-vingt points d'avance. Il fallait que Julie attrape le vif d'or. Au même moment, le coup de sifflet retentit. Julie tenait le vif d'or. Une marrée d'applaudissement retentit. Les joueurs de Gryffondor, en vol, s'agrippaient tous, entre étreintes, bises, cris de joie… Le professeur McGonagall, avec un sourire ravi, les larmes aux yeux, remit la coupe à Ginny, qui la brandit dans les airs sous les acclamations.

La fête qui avait lieu le soir même dans la salle commune de Gryffondor était explosive. Ginny et son équipe étaient à l'honneur. Même le professeur McGonagall, anciennement professeur principal de la maison Gryffondor, avaot eu du mal à rester impartiale face à cette écrasante victoire.

La seule préoccupation de Ginny, à présent, étaient les examens qui approchaient à grands pas. Fleur la soutenait et l'aidait à réviser, dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Bon alors, Gin' ! Dit Fleur en arrivant dans la Salle sur Demande, se frottant les mains. On travaille sur quoi aujourd'hui ?

Ginny était déjà dans là.

-On pourrait, enfin… Se détendre, juste, aujourd'hui ? S'il te plaît.

Fleur réalisa soudain que c'était le premier mai.

-Ça fait un an… Murmura t-elle, avant de prendre Ginny dans ses bras.

En effet, le premier jour de la Bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu un an pile auparavant. C'était donc l'anniversaire de mort de Fred, Tonks, Remus…

-Tu sais quoi ? Dit soudainement Fleur. Sortons. Il fait beau, allons dans le parc.

Ginny leva les sourcils.

-Il y a du monde, ce n'est pas comme aux vacances. On va nous voir.

-Un professeur a le droit d'aller dans le parc avec son élève. Surtout s'ils sont de la même famille. Répliqua innocemment Fleur.

-Ne dis pas qu'on est de la même famille, c'est bizarre.

-Je suis ta belle sœur.

-Non je t'assure, c'est bizarre.

Elles sourirent.

-Doonc… Tu en conviendras que nous pouvons nous promener en toute innocence dans le parc. Insista Fleur.

-Oui bon, ok.

Fleur et Ginny passèrent donc la journée dans le parc de Poudlard. L'ambiance générale de Poudlard était assez lourde, surtout au repas du soir, dans la Grande Salle, où McGonagall fit un discours. Tous les élèves levèrent silencieusement leur baguette, en hommage aux nombreuses victimes de cette guerre. Tout le monde, ou presque, avait perdu un proche. Après le repas, Ginny retourna dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle sortit son fragment du miroir du Rised afin de voir son frère, Fred.

-Gin'…

Ginny sursauta. Fleur l'avait suivie. Elle s'empressa de cacher le fragment de miroir et essuya une larme.

-Oui, Fleur ?

Ginny avait la voix cassée. Sûrement à cause de cette satanée boule dans la gorge.

Fleur, elle, avait un regard désolé et compatissant.

-Tu devrais te débarrasser de ça.

Ginny baissa la tête. Elle le savait, qu'elle devait s'en débarrasser.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Je suis professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Évidemment que je sais ce que c'est.

Ginny ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser. Fleur tendit la main.

-Aller, donne moi ça, Gin'.

Ginny hésita. Ce fragment était tout ce qui lui restait de Fred.

-Ce n'est pas lui que tu vois. Dit Fleur, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. C'est une projection.

Ginny ne bougea pas, tiraillée entre sa raison et ses sentiments.

-Aller, Gin'… Fais moi confiance.

Ginny regarda Fleur dans les yeux. Elle sortit le fragment du miroir et le lui donna. Fleur lui sourit. Puis elle se tourna, lança le fragment de miroir en l'air et dit :

- _Confringo._

Et ce qu'il restait du miroir du Rised fût réduit en poussière. Fleur prit Ginny dans ses bras. La destruction de cet objet lui avait fait un grand coup. Mais Ginny savait que c'était nécessaire. Et elle en était reconnaissante à Fleur de l'avoir aidé à faire ce pas qu'elle n'aurait pu accomplir seule.

Le temps passait, les beaux jours se faisaient de moins en moins rares. Ginny pouvait concilier son travail et le temps passé avec Fleur en allant réviser avec elle dans la Salle sur Demande. Turner avait continué ses petites provocations sur Ginny. Les produits Weasley n'avaient réussi qu'à la calmer deux semaines, tout au plus. Ginny gardait ce secret. Elle restait convaincue que cette histoire n'était qu'entre elles. Pas Fleur, pas Hermione, pas McGonagall. Bien qu'elle n'avait encore aucune idée de comment répliquer…

-Bravo Gin'. Avec les progrès que tu fais, tu es sûre d'obtenir un Optimal pour tes Aspics. En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, du moins.

-Bien, dit Ginny en relevant le mannequin qu'elle venait d'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ça compensera le Troll que j'aurai en potions.

-Ce ne sera pas Eva l'examinateur de l'examen, tu sais.

-Oui c'est vrai…

Fleur replaça le mannequin au centre de la pièce. Ginny se prépara à lui lancer le même sort.

-Au fait, en parlant d'Eva…

Ginny failli envoyer son sort à côté du mannequin.

-Pardon ?

-Comment est-elle, en cours, avec toi ?

-Euh… Elle…

Fleur fronça les sourcils.

-Oui ?

-Rien de particulier. Elle a toujours son sourire mais, rien à signaler.

-Gin' ?

-Oui ?

-Tu me mens là.

-Mais pas du tout, assura Ginny.

-Hm…

Mais Fleur n'insista pas d'avantage. Les révisions de Ginny continuèrent jusqu'au soir.

-On devrait aller dîner. Si on ne me voit pas, ça passe. Mais toi, ton absence se remarquera. Dit Ginny en regardant sa montre.

Elles sortirent de la Salle sur Demande. Fleur attrapa Ginny par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Aller, on se voit après le diner, Gin'.

Fleur partit avant. Elles ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'être constamment vues ensemble, donc elles arrivaient toujours avec un léger décalage dans la Grande Salle. Ginny attendit cinq minutes puis prit la direction des escaliers. A l'angle du couloir, adossée contre le mur, bras croisés, se trouvait…

-Turner.

-Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi donc Eva, chérie.

Un sourire malicieux passa sur son visage. Ginny était tentée de lui jeter un sortilège de chauve-furie dont elle avait le secret mais s'abstint si elle avait pu en faire usage sur des Serpentards par le passé, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agresser un professeur. Ginny devait se montrer plus maligne. Elle passa à côté d'elle sans rien dire, mais Turner la retint.

-Hola, pas si vite Gin'.

Ginny serra les dents à l'entente de ce surnom.

-Tu sais… T'es plutôt mignonne. Ajouta Turner en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Ginny.

Ginny se dégagea, la fusilla du regard et partit, dans une colère noire. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser passer cela. Elle devait trouver un plan d'attaque, et vite.

Le lendemain, après les cours de potion, Turner la retint. Ginny exaspérée, attendit que toute la classe soit sortit. Une fois seules, Turner verrouilla la porte.

-Que se passe t-il, encore ? Dit Ginny, en s'approcha de Turner.

-Oh rien, j'avais simplement envie de… Discuter avec toi. C'est tout. Répondit le professeur en s'approchant également de Ginny.

-Eh bien… Parlons.

A présent, les deux jeunes femmes étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Turner sourit. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se pencha à l'oreille de Ginny.

-Maintenant que tu le dis… Je ne suis plus sûre d'avoir envie de… Discuter. Murmura Turner dans le creux de son oreille.

Ginny ne réagit pas. Elle ne broncha pas. Elle resta là, sans bouger. Turner posa délicatement une main sur sa nuque, élimina les quelques cm qui les séparait l'une de l'autre et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Ginny se dégagea.

-Ça suffit ! Je vais en parler à McGonagall. Cette histoire est allée beaucoup trop loin. S'écria t-elle.

-Mais non, trésor, tu ne diras rien… Tu sais, Fleur plongera avec moi sinon…

-Pas si je lui en parle avant toi. La première version d'une histoire qui ne contient aucune preuve est toujours la plus crédible.

Elle tourna les talons pour sortir de la classe. Mais Turner la stoppa.

-Oh tu crois ça ?

Elle attrapa Ginny par sa robe de sorcier et lui pointa sa baguette. Nous allons voir McGonagall toutes les deux. Je lui dirai que je t'ai surprise avec Fleur, qu'en me voyant tu as tenté de m'attaquer… Tu es fouttue, chérie. Elle sortirent du bureau en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Dans les couloirs, elles croisèrent Fleur. En les voyant, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, regardant successivement Turner et Ginny.

-Gin', tout va bien ? Que se passe t-il ?

-Oh tu tombes bien, Fleur. Nous allons voir McGonagall.

Fleur voulut répliquer, elle sortit sa baguette mais elle fût interrompue par Ginny.

-Laisse tomber, Fleur. C'est fini… Dit tristement Ginny.

Fleur regarda Ginny, ébahie. Mais rangea sa baguette et suivit Turner et Ginny. Elles arrivèrent devant la statue.

- _Pies de Montrose._ Dit Turner.

Et la statut pivota. Ginny était loin d'imaginer que le professeur McGonagall était une supportrice de quidditch.

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci était entrain de rédiger une lettre. Elle posa sa plume lorsqu'elle vit Fleur, Turner et Ginny entrer, sans cacher sa surprise.

-Oui ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda la directrice.

Mais les trois jeunes femmes commencèrent à parler en même temps afin de défendre leur version.

-SILENCE.

Elles se turent.

-Professeur Turner. Commencez.

Turner eut un sourire presque imperceptible, satisfaite. Fleur baissa la tête.

-Professeur McGonagall, vous devez savoir ce qu'il se passe, dans ce château. Un professeur a usé de son statut hiérarchique afin d'avoir… Comment appelez-vous cela… Une amourette avec une étudiante.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils. Fleur se pinça les lèvres. Ginny voulut intervenir mais sans réellement savoir quoi dire.

-Eh bien, de qui s'agit-il ?

-Il s'agit de…

-NON EVA ! Cria Ginny.

Ginny sauta au cou de Turner, l'enlaçant, une voix larmoyante. Fleur releva la tête, son expression entre la surprise et la révulsion. Turner ne comprit pas.

-Professeur McGonagall, soyez indulgente, s'il vous plaît… Je… Nous avons fait une erreur, Eva et moi, c'est vrai… Mais le professeur Delacour nous a surprises et a estimé plus sage de nous amener ici et… Je suis tellement désolée…

Turner bégaya, ne s'attendant pas à une telle situation. La directrice haussait tellement haut les sourcils qu'ils disparaissaient sous son chapeau. Fleur, elle, avait compris.

-Professeur McGonagall, intervint Fleur. Je pense qu'il serait injuste de renvoyer Ginny. Le professeur Turner a, de toute évidence, abusé de son statut hiérarchique, comme elle vous l'a si bien fait comprendre. A mon sens, elle est la seule fautive. Lorsque je les ai surprises, Miss Weasley essayait de rompre, pour une énième fois, je suppose. Mais le professeur Turner lui faisait bien comprendre que si elles rompaient, jamais elle ne pourrait avoir les notes suffisantes aux ASPICS. Il s'agit là d'un chantage abject. Miss Weasley ne devrait pas avoir a subir les conséquences de cet abus de pouvoir.

-Est-ce vrai, miss Weasley ?

Mais ce fût Turner qui répondit.

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Tout ça est un complot, une machination !

Ginny lança un regard discret à Fleur en lui faisant un geste imperceptible. Fleur, dans le dos de McGonagall, sourit. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et intervint.

-Et ça, professeur Turner ?

Elle s'approcha de Ginny qui fit semblant de se débattre et releva ses cheveux, laissant apercevoir son cou. Et plus précisément, la marque de rouge à lèvre de Turner.

Le professeur McGonagall avait renvoyé Turner. Comme l'avait prédit Ginny, elle s'était montré intransigeante. Ginny, elle, fût moins sévèrement punie. En effet, elle n'eut que des retenus, jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Avec Fleur.

Après ces évènements, la rumeur qui disait que Turner avait eu une relation avec une étudiante s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Bien que l'histoire se modifiait au fur et à mesure du temps. Si bien qu'au premier jour des examens, on entendait dans l'école que le professeur Turner avait tenté de séduire toutes les étudiantes. Certaines racontaient à qui voulait entendre qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées avec Turner seules dans sa salle de classe, et qu'elles avaient réussi de justesse à esquiver le philtre d'amour qu'elle tentait de leur faire boire. Ginny et Fleur en riaient. D'autant plus que, lorsque Turner fût partie du bureau en fureur, le professeur McGonagall avait retenu Fleur et Ginny.

-Miss Weasley, professeur Delacour. Me pensez-vous déjà sénile ? Avait-elle dit. Même lorsque les couloirs sont déserts, les tableaux parlent, vous savez… Cependant, vous êtes toutes les deux majeures, et vous vous connaissiez hors cadre scolaire. De plus, le professeur Turner a, en effet, usé de son statut hiérarchique pour vous faire du chantage. Son renvoi est donc tout ce qu'il y a de plus juste. Mais en ce qui vous concerne, rien ne m'autorise à vous sanctionner réellement. Elle avait ponctué sa phrase par un sourire.

Fleur et Ginny en riait encore. Les bisous volés dans le couloirs entre les cours avaient été repéré par les tableaux. Ginny était à Poudlard depuis sept longues années, et pas une seule seconde elle n'avait pensé aux tableaux.

Après chaque épreuve d'ASPICS, Fleur attendait Ginny dans le parc, sous l'ombre d'un arbre, près du Lac Noir. Après la toute dernière épreuve de Ginny, elle pût enfin souffler et réellement se reposer. Fleur était adossée contre l'arbre, et Ginny était allongée dos à elle, entre ses jambes.

-Alors, les exams ?

-Finalement, l'épreuve des potions n'était pas si terrible. Je suis cependant certaine d'avoir un Optimal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Fleur prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

-Disons que tu as eu un bon professeur.

-Elle est plutôt mignonne en plus.

-Même si c'est ta sœur ?

-BELLE sœur, Fleur. BELLE SŒUR.


End file.
